DBZ Field Trip to the Future
by Jedi SSJ
Summary: On a routine tour of Capsule Corp, Gohan, his highschool class, Goten, Trunks, and Bulma get transported into to Mirai Timeline. How will Gohan cope with Videl meeting Bulma, Trunks, and . . . Videl? And what is Brolly doing here? FINISHED
1. The Doomsday Announcement

Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a (published) fanfiction. Constructive criticism is  
welcome. Flames will be publicly mocked and flogged. Well, maybe not flogged.   
  
This story is about Gohan and his highschool class plus Trunks, Goten, and Bulma being  
transported to the Mirai Timeline. Gohan is in for a tough day. Two Bulmas. Two Trunks. Two  
Videls. Videl meets Bulma. Videl meets Mirai Trunks. Videl meets . . . Videl? What is going on?!   
Will it ever end?  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. I'd like to, though.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 1  
The Doomsday Announcement  
The countryside of the 439 mountain area in rural Japan was awakening to a beautiful  
morning. The sun was rose slowly over the horizon in the way that gave the name "Land of the  
Rising Sun." Birds sang in the trees and the furry woodland creatures went about their business on  
the ground. All was calm and peaceful . . . at least for a few seconds.  
  
"WAKE UP, BIG BROTHER!" pierced the mountainside, followed immediately by a loud  
cry of surprise and terror. This was followed, in turn, by an exclamation: "GOTEN!" Afterwards, a  
loud commotion rattled throughout the area. Those animals who had not already run for cover did  
so now. Fortunately, the commotion ended in two loud, metallic thuds. Then there was silence.   
The animals resumed their normal lives as if the previous occurrence was a common thing, which it  
was.  
  
Inside the only house in this particular region, Chichi Son stood framed in the doorway of  
her older son's bedroom, arms crossed and a frying pan in her hand. She scowled down at her two  
sons, who were both on the floor nursing large bumps on their heads. "Must you boys always make  
such a racket in the morning?" she scolded the two.  
  
The older, Gohan, looked up at his mother. "It's not my fault! Goten screamed in my ear  
and scared me half to death!"  
  
"That may be true," Chichi replied, glaring at Goten, her younger son, who returned her  
look with his best rendition of the Son Puppy Dog Look. Unfortunately for the six year old human-  
saiyan hybrid, his mother was unaffected by the look that could cripple a lesser woman. Chichi  
turned her glare to Gohan. "But that doesn't mean that you can fire a masenko in the house!"  
  
Gohan sheepishly scratched the back of his head and gave the Son Grin. "Um . . . reflex  
action?"  
  
Chichi gave him a "do you think I'm stupid" look. She then rolled her eyes at her sons'  
antics. "Anyway," she said turning back to the hallway, "breakfast is ready, unless . . ." She didn't  
get to finish as both boys forgot about their head injuries and dashed out of the room, down the  
stairs, and into the kitchen faster that the blink of an eye. Chichi sighed then chuckled. The boys  
were just like their father, Goku. She followed them down at a more human pace.  
  
After the boys inhaled their breakfast (Chichi had her doubts that the boys really "ate" food  
as opposed to just absorbing it, after all, she couldn't actually see them eat it) Gohan changed into  
his school clothes and gathered his things. He adjusted the shoulder strap on his bag and opened the  
door. As he exited, he turned and hollered back into the house, "I'm leaving for school! By, Mom!   
See ya later, Goten!" A chorus of good-byes followed him as he leapt into the air and flew away  
from the house.  
  
The wind whipped past Gohan's face as he sped off towards Satan City. The name of Satan  
City was actually quite ironic for Gohan. The city was renamed in honor of Hercule Satan, the  
"man who defeated Cell." The irony was that Mr. Satan had actually hid behind a boulder while  
Gohan destroyed the monster that was Cell. Unfortunately, the victory had cost the life of Goku  
Son, Gohan's father. Goku had asked not to be wished back to life with the Dragon Balls, saying  
that the Earth was safer without him. Gohan had blamed himself for his father's death, but had  
eventually accepted it and forgave himself (Goku, of course, never considered his son guilty of  
anything). Gohan was actually glad someone else took credit for killing Cell, he didn't want to be  
famous, and judging by Videl's attitude towards reporters and her dad, he was glad he wasn't.   
  
Videl Satan was the daughter of Hercule and was one of Gohan's classmates. She and  
Gohan were in the same friend group, although Videl always seemed to be irrationally suspicious of  
Gohan. She would glare at him all through class. Gohan just hoped she would never connect him to  
the Great Saiyaman, his alter-ego.  
  
Gohan landed on the roof of Orange Star Highschool (OSH) in Satan City. He quickly  
headed inside to class. He was greeted by the ever perky Erasa. "Hi there Gohan! How are you  
doing?" Gohan knew not to attempt a reply. The blond haired girl began to talk again before he  
could have. She babbled on about highly unimportant things Gohan couldn't care less about.   
Sharpener, a bland haired jock, was seated on the other side of Erasa. He greeted Gohan with a nod,  
which Gohan returned.   
  
A minute later, Gohan was saved by the arrival of Videl, who sat between himself and Erasa.   
She only had time to greet Gohan before she became the target of her blond friend's conversation.   
Soon after, the first teacher arrived and took roll. He then launched into a lecture on the finer points  
of anti-differentiation. Gohan tuned the lecture out, like usual. His mother had drilled this stuff into  
his head when he was ten. Everyone else paid attention (or as much attention as their personalities  
allowed).  
  
At the end of class, Gohan was snapped from his daydreams by the teacher passing out a slip  
of paper and making an announcement. "As I'm sure you all know," he began. "This Friday is the  
senior class's annual field trip. We will, as usual, be taking a tour of the Capsule Corporation."   
Gohan stiffened in his seat. He most certainly did NOT know about this! The teacher continued,  
"These are your permission slips. Please bring them back signed by Friday." The class gave a small  
cheer. Everyone loves field trips! Everyone except Gohan that is.   
  
The demi-saiyan turned to Videl. Even she seemed to be a bit excited. "What is this all  
about?" he asked her.  
  
Videl looked at him curiously for a second before she remembered. "Oh, that's right.   
You're new so you wouldn't know." Gohan raised an eyebrow and Videl continued, "Every year  
the senior class goes on a field trip to Capsule Corp."  
  
Erasa leaned back in her seat an grinned at Gohan. "This year it's our turn. Isn't it great?"  
  
"Uh, yeah . . . great." 


	2. The Approaching Storm

Welcome back! Last time, Gohan got the worst news of his life, his class was going to Capsule  
Corp! (Well, maybe not the WORST news . . .) Now everyone is getting geared up for the trip.   
What will Chichi say? Will Gohan even have to go? (Of course) And don't be fooled, this is NOT  
a "field trip to Capsule Corp" fic.  
  
Will be rated PG-13 for future violence.   
  
Disclaimer: I still do NOT own DBZ.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 2  
The Approaching Storm  
After school let out Gohan made his way to the outskirts of Satan City. He ducked into an  
ally pressed the button on his watch to change him into Saiyaman. He took to the air and headed  
home. *Well, this is just great* he thought sarcastically. *Maybe I won't have to go. It's not like I  
don't know Capsule Corp inside and out.* He sighed. *I guess this happens every year. There  
shouldn't be any problems. Bulma probably locks Vegeta in the Gravity Room.* Finally relieved  
that he would not have to face the complications of going to CC with his class, Gohan finished his  
trip home in peace.  
  
Before the teenage demi-saiyan could even land, a mass of spiky black hair appeared to greet  
him. "Hi Gohan! How was school? Can we train now? You wanna see this cool lizard I found?   
Mom say I can see Trunks later this week. Isn't that great?" the youngster managed all in one  
breath.   
  
Gohan blinked and sweat-dropped. "Um, that's great Goten. How about we train after  
supper?"   
  
The little Goku-lookalike nodded eagerly. "Okay, Big Brother! Mom wanted me to catch a  
big fish for dinner so I'm gonna go to the lake. Bye!" And with that Goten was gone. Gohan  
chuckled and shook him head. His little brother was very energetic.  
  
Dinner that night consisted of, surprisingly, fish. Lots of fish. Lots and lots of fish. Gohan  
and Goten ate enough to feed a small country. Chichi just grinned at her sons. They were growing  
boys, after all. Once the mountains of food had been consumed the boys leaned back in their chairs,  
patting their stomachs in unison.  
  
"That was great, Mom," Gohan said, smiling contentedly.  
  
"Yeah, Mommy. The food was yummy!" Goten agreed.  
  
Chichi smiled. "I'm glad boys." She turned toward her eldest. "So how was school today,  
Gohan?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "It was fine," he replied. Then he remembered the piece of paper in his  
pocket. He pulled it out. "Oh yeah. Mom, the class is going on a field trip to Capsule Corp on  
Friday."  
  
"Really? That's nice," she replied.   
  
Gohan shook his head. "I don't want to go. I already know CC in and out. Plus I don't  
want to answer some of the questions that would arise if someone there recognized me. Like Bulma,  
or even Vegeta." He shuddered inwardly. He could picture Videl interrogating him about how he  
knew the Briefs. Or worse, Videl meeting Vegeta.   
  
To Gohan's surprise his mother turned on him. "Well OF COURSE you're going!" She  
exclaimed. Gohan yelped in surprise. "You can't miss school and it will be a great chance to show  
off how smart my baby is! Not to mention you have to keep Vegeta away from your classmates!   
And besides, Goten will be there on Friday too." Now these were valid arguments, but they had  
nothing to do with the real reason Chichi wanted her son to go on the trip. Bulma would be able to  
see if there were any eligible girls in Gohan's class and if any of them seemed interested in him. *I  
have to call Bulma and discuss this! Grandchildren!!!!!* she thought.  
  
Gohan noticed the happy, glazed over look in his mother's eyes and decided that now would  
be a good time to sneak out and train with Goten. Several minutes later Chichi snapped out of her  
daze. Noticing her boys had left the house she shrugged and headed towards the phone.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the couch at Capsule Corp. This was highly unusual. Vegeta was  
doing something other than training, eating, or sleeping. He was watching TV. The "woman" had  
insisted that he spend some "quality time" with his son. Vegeta had agreed willingly, too willingly.   
Bulma had quickly added that it had to be something other than training. Vegeta had nearly broken  
down and cried.  
  
Vegeta, however, was not slow witted. If he had to spend time with the brat and it couldn't  
be training, then what better way to bond than watching violent shows and consuming mountains of  
food. Vegeta smirked. He might have to do this more often.  
  
Trunks walked back into the room. It had been his turn to go get more food from the  
kitchen. His arms were currently loaded with ten tubs of ice cream. As he slowly made his way to  
the couch the phone rang.  
  
"Brat! Get that!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
"I can't, Dad. That is unless you want to lose all the ice cream!" the lavender haired boy  
replied.  
  
Vegeta grumbled as he rose from the couch. He couldn't let anything happen to the precious  
ice cream! He picked up the receiver and spat, "What?!"  
  
"Vegeta? What are you doing near the phone?" came the voice of Kakarott's harpy mate.  
  
"None of your business, woman!"   
  
"Oh well, whatever. I need to talk to Bulma."  
  
"So?" Vegeta did not see how this concerned him.  
  
"So? So go get her and put her on the phone! RIGHT NOW!!!" Chichi was irritated.   
Even Vegeta knew not to argue with an angry Chichi. He set the phone down on the table and  
walked out of the room.   
  
A minute later, Vegeta walked back into the room with a surprised and confused Bulma  
flung over his shoulder. He set her down and simply said, "Phone," before returning to the couch to  
help Trunks with the ice cream.   
  
Bulma blinked and stared at her husband. She then gave an exasperated sigh and picked up  
the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Bulma! We need to talk!"  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Chichi? What's going on?"  
  
"Bulma, do you have a high school class coming to tour CC on Friday?" the grandchild  
crazed woman asked.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Chi, we have schools tour all the time. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well," Chichi began. She was obviously scheming, and that interested Bulma. "Gohan  
said that his class is taking a tour there on Friday."  
  
"Oh?" Bulma said, now interested. "Gohan is coming here with his class?"  
  
"That's right. I was hoping that you might be able to keep an eye on him and see if he has  
any lady friends. You can tell me if there are any girls in his class who might make a good wife for  
my boy!" Chichi squealed.  
  
"Oh, I see!" replied Bulma, now smirking. "You want me to spy on Gohan's love life!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Vegeta noticed the look on his mate's face and shuddered. He was glad this wasn't about  
him. The poor Kaka-brat didn't know what was coming.   
  
Bulma and Chichi ironed out their plan on how to make sure Gohan produced grandchildren  
for a while longer. Once they were done, Bulma hung up the phone and crossed her arms smirking.   
Her eyes wondered around the room. Vegeta and Trunks were sacked out on the couch watching  
some movie Trunks was surely too young to watch. Tubs that once held ice cream were piled next  
to the couch. Mountains of other empty food containers were strewn about the entire room, easily  
enough to feed an army. The whole place was filthy. Bulma's smirk faded.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU BOYS DO IN HERE?!?!?!?!" 


	3. DDay

Hello again! It's time! The class starts their field trip. Will things go alright? No. Oh, the  
suspense! Oh, the drama! Oh, the bad acting!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything like that.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 3  
D-Day  
The countryside of the 439 mountain area in rural Japan was awakening to a  
beautiful morning. The sun was rose slowly over the horizon in the way that gave the name "Land  
of the Rising Sun." Birds sang in the trees and the furry woodland creatures went about their  
business on the ground. All was calm and peaceful . . . at least for a few seconds.  
  
And for a few more seconds. And for several more minutes. Until finally, "OH CRAP! I'M  
GONNA BE LATE!!!" This sent the furry woodland creatures into quite a panic, but Gohan Son  
was in an even worse panic. He dashed around the house getting ready for school.  
  
Chichi shook her head at her distressed son. "Honestly Gohan. I told you Goten wouldn't  
be here this morning. He's at Bulma's. You shouldn't rely on him to wake you up." She held up a  
plate with about a dozen pancakes on it. The food disappeared in a blur. She didn't even see Gohan  
go by, but she was used to it. "Don't forget," Chichi called out, "today is your field trip." This  
received a groan. "Oh come on! It won't be that bad!"  
  
Gohan sighed and headed out the door. "I guess you're right, mom. I probably won't even  
see Bulma or any one I know." With that head took off into the air.  
  
Chichi just smiled and watched him disappear in the distance. *Don't count on it, son. Don't  
count on it.*  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Gohan approached the school going at his top speed short of turning Super Saiyan. He spied  
his class out front with a bus. They hadn't left yet! Gohan wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He  
landed in a nearby ally and quickly joined his class.  
  
Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa were all waiting to load the bus when Gohan joined them.   
"Barely made it, Nerd-boy," Sharpener chided.  
  
"Lucky me," Gohan replied gloomily.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Erasa asked, fidgeting with her (extremely fashionable) handbag.  
  
"Nothing," the demi-saiyan replied. "By the way, what are you doing?"  
  
Everyone turned to Erasa. She smiled. "I'm just trying to get all my stuff to fit in this bag.   
It's too small." The bag in question was by no means tiny. Erasa began pulling things out. "I have  
this camera and extra film. Then there's the video camera, just incase. And there's my cell phone,  
makeup kit, pen and paper, my tape recorder, a bottle of water, a few fashion magazines, my cd  
player, my purse, my digital camera, my . . ."  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped. "Erasa, why do you have all that stuff?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl sighed. "She's a huge fan of Bulma Briefs, the owner of Capsule Corp. Erasa is  
hoping to see her. That's what all that junk is for."  
  
"Wouldn't that be just incredible?!" Erasa squealed as they loaded onto the bus. "I mean  
really! Mrs. Briefs is, like, the epitome of fashion!"  
  
"Wow, 'epitome.' Big word, Erasa," Videl commented sarcastically as the teacher laid  
down the rules for the trip. The blond just giggled and grinned. Videl sweat-dropped.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After filing off of the bus in front of the Capsule Corp building the class chattered excitedly,  
waiting for their tour guide. Gohan glanced around nervously. He could feel Vegeta's ki in the  
Gravity Room. That was good. Goten and Trunk's kis were somewhere deep in the Briefs family  
part of the building. Gohan suppressed his ki as low as he could. Those two could ruin everything  
for him.  
  
Just then, a woman walked up to the awaiting class. She wore a trendy green dress that went  
well with her well-kept blue hair. She looked younger than she really was and she smiled sweetly at  
the class.  
  
Gohan froze. His eyes widened. His friends gave him curious looks before turning their  
attention to the lady.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the Capsule Corporation. My name is Bulma Briefs and I will be  
giving you the tour."  
  
The rest of Gohan's class quickly followed his example. Bulma Briefs, THE Bulma Briefs  
was giving them their tour? Even the teachers were surprised. It didn't take too long for the shock  
to where off and the class to start chattering more enthusiastically then ever.  
  
Erasa squealed with joy. This was the real Bulma Briefs! "I can't believe it! Can you  
guys?!" she asked her friends. Videl shrugged, but smiled enthusiastically. Even she was excited.   
Sharpener stared and was drooling slightly. Gohan was having a nervous breakdown.  
  
Bulma gave the class a few moments to calm down before she called for their attention and  
continued. "Now class, we will be starting the tour of the facilities in the standard production area  
before moving to research & design, and marketing before lunch. After lunch we will tour shipping,  
management, and then go to the 'hands on' area where you will make your own capsules."  
  
The class consented happily. This was going to be the best field trip ever! They followed  
Bulma into the building and down the hall. Most everyone listened carefully as she gave the  
background information on CC. Videl looked over at Gohan. He appeared to be ill. *He is hiding  
something!* she thought angrily. *I WILL find you out, Gohan Son!*  
  
Gohan hung in the back of the class. He wanted to avoid Bulma. Maybe she wouldn't  
notice him. He could only hope. Fortunately, throughout the entire tour of standard production,  
Bulma didn't seem to notice him.  
  
In reality, Bulma had been watching Gohan the entire time. And she had pleasing news.   
Two girls in particular had hung around Gohan the whole time. One was a blond girl that reminded  
Bulma of herself, without the brains. She wouldn't be any good for Gohan. The other was a black  
haired girl who seemed very stern and athletic. She had a scowl that would rival Chichi. Bulma  
smiled. This girl would be perfect for poor little Gohan. She even seemed to be paying extra  
attention to him.  
  
The tour progressed to research & design. Bulma turned to the class. "Alright," she said  
cheerfully. "This area contains my latest and most advanced experiments. Some don't work and  
some might be dangerous." She gave a smile and a wink. The class was eating it up. She turned to  
the door and typed her password in the computerized lock. Bulma's smile disappeared when the  
lock rejected her password. She tried again. No luck. Bulma began to growl under her breath.   
  
"Is something wrong, Mrs. Briefs?" one of the teachers asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing serious. It seems my son thought it would be funny to change my password on  
me. It'll just take a minute to reprogram the door," she replied. Then she had an idea. "Actually, if  
mine is the only password changed we can just use someone else's." She looked around to see who  
the nearest person with a password that had high enough clearance was. She smiled. "Gohan. Be a  
dear and enter your password for me."  
  
Gohan swallowed and began to sweat profusely. All eyes turned to him. As quickly as  
possible he made his way up to Bulma. She smiled at him sweetly. Yup, he was dead. Avoiding  
the stares of his stunned classmates, Gohan entered his password into the lock and the door  
whooshed open.   
  
Bulma led the class inside. They all gave Gohan strange looks as they passed. That is, until  
Videl caught up with him. "You know Bulma Briefs?!" she yelled at him.  
  
Gohan winced. "She's a friend of the family. My dad and her were good friends."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us?" the she-demon accused.  
  
"Why would I have? It never came up."  
  
Videl decided not to press it any further and resorted to glaring at the poor saiyan. They  
entered the room and stopped in their tracks. The rest of the class was staring at the center of the  
room. Bulma was glaring in a way that could make Vegeta wet himself. In the middle of the room  
were two extremely frightened children. One had spiky black hair and the other had purple hair.   
They both knew they were dead. 


	4. This Isn't Part of the Tour

Salutations. It looks like Trunks and Goten are in trouble. What will happen? Will things be  
blown up? Most likely. Now it's time to go Back to the Future!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ! Too bad, huh?  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 4  
This Isn't Part of the Tour  
Goten and Trunks had the look of someone caught with their hand in the cookie jar, well,  
actually, with their hands in Bulma's big, complicated machine. Trunks swallowed nervously.   
"Uh, hi mom," he said, acting like nothing was wrong.  
  
Bulma glared at him. "And just what do you think you're doing young man?" she asked in  
a deadly voice.  
  
Trunks gave his best reassuring smile. It failed miserably. "We aren't doing anything. Are  
we Goten?"  
  
The Goku-clone look at his best friend in confusion. "But Trunks, I thought you said we  
were gonna cross the wires on your mom's - OW! What was that for, Trunks?" The lavender  
haired boy groaned at his friend.  
  
For the first time, Bulma actually noticed WHAT machine the kids had been messing with.   
Her look of rage was quickly replaced by one of terror. "T-Trunks . . . do you know exactly w-what  
that machine is?" she asked, stuttering.  
  
Trunks turned to look at his mother in confusion. He turned back to look at the large  
machine. It had a short, circular platform about ten feet in diameter. It had computer terminals on  
three sides of the platform, facing out. In the middle of the circle was a tall, thin spire with flashing  
lights. Trunks blinked a couple times. "Um . . . not really."  
  
"That's my mass-transit device!" she shrieked. Her hysterics temporarily stopped when  
everyone in the room gave her a blank stare. She sighed, regaining her composure. "It is a cross  
between a time machine, a teleportation device, and an inter-dimensional transceiver!" More blank  
stares. Bulma groaned. "It can teleport a large group of people to any place at any time in this  
universe or any parallel one."  
  
"Oh!" everyone replied at once.  
  
Bulma turned back to her son and his cohort. Her expression was worried. "Now boys," she  
began, as calmly as she could. "Slowly pull your arms out and back away from the machine. If  
something happened you could be transported to Kami knows where! And at any random point in  
time! You might never get back!"  
  
The two saiyan children were now terrified, and Gohan's class was getting nervous. Goten  
and Trunks turned to look at each other for a silent moment. Then both promptly screamed and  
panicked. They yanked their arms out of the machine, sending sparks flying. Both dash behind  
Gohan faster than most people could see, screaming. Everyone cringed, expecting the machine to  
blow up. Nothing happened.   
  
Bulma let out a relieved sigh. "Well, that was exciting." She turned to the boys cowering  
behind Gohan. "Now, you two are in SO much trouble!"  
  
The boys swallowed and clung to Gohan for dear life. Gohan sighed. This was not his day.   
He shook the boys off his legs and handed them over to Bulma. "Traitor!" Trunks accused. Goten  
just gave a near-tears version of the Son Puppy Dog Look.  
  
Gohan turned his attention back to his friends. Apparently, Sharpener had decided to hit on  
Videl again. His arm was draped around her shoulders and he had an odd, intended to be seductive,  
smile on. Videl's face was contorted with rage. "Cut it out!" she hollered at the blond jock and  
slugged him. Hard. Sharpener went flying across the room. Gohan's eyes suddenly widened in  
surprise and horror as Videl humph-ed and wiped the dust from her hands. With a loud crack,  
Sharpener's head connected with the computer terminal Goten and Trunks had sabotaged.  
  
Everything was silent for a moment, then suddenly the machine hummed to life. The entire  
room was enveloped in a blinding light. Gohan felt like his head was spinning. He became dizzy  
and disoriented. His whole body tingled but he couldn't move. There was complete silence, but  
then Gohan thought he heard a faint roaring of wind. With a sudden jolt, the demi-saiyan found  
himself sprawled on the ground. Ground - not the floor of Bulma's lab. The ground was mostly dirt  
with some withered grass.  
  
Moans and groans announced to Gohan that he wasn't alone anymore. He picked up his  
head to see his entire class sprawled out much like him. Videl was closest to him. He slowly rose  
into a sitting position. The others were slowly doing the same. Gohan noticed that to his left,  
opposite Videl, Goten and Trunks were stirring from the ground. Beyond them Bulma was sitting  
up, rubbing her head.  
  
Gohan staggered to his feet, giving his legs a moment to adjust. That's when he first got a  
look at his surroundings. the sky and the ground were both tinted red. He was standing less than a  
mile outside of a city. Actually, it USED to be a city. The shells of a few buildings managed to  
stand several floors high. Most were not even a full story high. Rubble littered the ground. Smoke  
rose from several points in the distance. The air smelled of dust, smoke, and ashes. The land was  
burned and smashed.  
  
Videl noticed Gohan's stern expression. "Gohan, what-" her eyes fell on the city. "Oh my  
Kami!" Everyone else seemed to take notice of the wreckage.  
  
Gohan turned to Bulma. "Can you tell us where we are?" he asked.  
  
The scientist pulled out her laptop and examined it. "As long as this thing still works. I  
should be able to tell where, when, and what timeline we were sent to." Gohan nodded and Bulma  
turned the machine on. It gave a few beeps and Bulma sighed. "It's working. Just give me a few  
minutes. And nobody wonder off!" The last part was shouted at the class, who were beginning to  
wonder around.  
  
Videl strutted up to Gohan. "What's going on here?" she demanded of him.  
  
He shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? We just got zapped somewhere. Bulma  
thinks she can find out where and when we are.  
  
"Is it really possible for us to travel in time?" she asked, suspiciously.  
  
The saiyan nodded. "Definitely. Bulma has had a working time machine for years. Ever  
sense a guy from the future came to warn us about some androids several years back."  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow. "You know a guy from the future? And what androids?"  
  
Gohan nodded and pointed to Trunks. "A teen age version of him came back in time to give  
my dad an antidote for a heart virus that was supposed to kill him. He also warned us about two  
killer androids that would be appearing in a few years. The androids had destroyed every major city  
and killed off most of the population in his time."  
  
Videl stared at him. "You're kidding!"  
  
The boy shook his head. "Nope. The situations with the androids went quite differently in  
our timeline, though. They turned out to not be so evil and we got Cell instead, who was much more  
powerful."  
  
The raven haired girl blinked. "Hey, if these androids aren't as strong as Cell, how come my  
dad didn't destroy them here?"  
  
Gohan sweat-dropped. He had said to much. "Gee, Videl, How should I know? Trunks  
never mentioned him."  
  
"I didn't do what?" Gohan turned to see little Trunks looking at him curiously, Goten in  
tow.  
  
"Not you. Mirai Trunks."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mirai?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan nodded. "We call the Trunks that came back in time Mirai Trunks. We also call the  
timeline he comes from-"  
  
"The Mirai Timeline!!!!"  
  
Gohan turned to Bulma, who had shouted. "Yeah Bulma, that's right. But you don't have  
to shout."  
  
Bulma looked at him like he was mad. "No, Gohan! We are IN the Mirai Timeline!"  
  
A few seconds passed.  
  
"WHAT?!" 


	5. What Now?

Hello and thank you to all those who reviewed this story!. I'll try to update very quickly. If I don't,  
I might lose interest and forget to finish, so I'll try to do things quickly. Heh heh. Anyway, we will  
soon be approaching the "action" part of this story. Also, Goku and Vegeta will be joining the act  
soon enough. And what enemy will our heros be facing in the Mirai Timeline? I will tell you this, it  
is NOT Majin Buu.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. I'm waiting for it to come up on E-Bay.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 5  
What Now?!  
Gohan stared at the blue haired scientist. "We are WHERE?!"  
  
Bulma nodded. "We are in the Mirai Timeline. We're also about eleven or twelve years in  
the future."  
  
Trunks and Goten joined the two. "So this is where Mirai Me lives?" the young Saiyan  
Prince asked. Bulma nodded. "Cool! I wanna see him!"  
  
"You mean see you?" the Goku-clone asked.  
  
Trunks looked at his best friend and sweat-dropped. "Well, uh, yeah . . . I guess."  
  
Everyone around sweat-dropped. Videl turned to Gohan. "So you're serious? We're in the  
future? And you know a teenage version of him?" she asked, gesturing to Trunks.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Bulma, how far are we from Capsule Corp?"  
  
She examined her computer then gestured to the east. "About an hour or so walk that way.   
This is . . . was . . . Blue Star City. It's really close to West Capital." Bulma looked thoughtful for  
a moment, then grinned widely. "If we're in the Mirai Timeline we can get Mirai Me to help us get  
home! After all, she built the original time machine!"  
  
Gohan sighed and looked around. "Uh, Bulma, Trunks should have destroyed the androids  
here a while ago, right?"  
  
She nodded. "That's right. It would have been about a year ago for him."  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed. "Then why does this damage look fresh?"  
  
Bulma and the demonic-duo joined Gohan in studying the former city in silence. Finally,  
Bulma spoke. "You're right, Gohan. This is fresh. Something's not right."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. After a moment he found Mirai  
Trunks's ki, the highest on this planet. No . . . wait, the SECOND highest. Very close to Mirai was  
another power level. It dwarfed Trunks. Heck, it dwarfed Cell. It even dwarfed Gohan. This was  
bad. Gohan had never felt this new ki before, but it was somehow familiar. Trunks and the new ki  
were in the opposite direction of West Capital.  
  
Gohan swallowed and opened his eyes. "Bulma, I found Mirai, but he's with someone new.   
I think their going to fight . . . and Trunks doesn't stand a chance." Gohan left out the fact that he  
didn't either. "You take everyone to CC. I'm going to help Trunks."  
  
Bulma nodded. "O-Okay, Gohan." She was worried. "There's someone here stronger than  
Trunks?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "It's okay. I'll go get Mirai and meet up with you at Capsule Corp."   
Bulma nodded, a little relieved.  
  
"I'll go with you," Videl volunteered. If someone was in trouble in a fight she figured she  
could be of assistance. Beside, what help could Gohan be?  
  
"No!" the demi-saiyan replied, too quickly.  
  
She blinked in surprise, then glared at him. "And why not? Are you trying to hide  
something?"  
  
Gohan put his hands up in defense. "N-no, Videl, nothing like that. It's just that this  
timeline is very dangerous. You should stay with Bulma and the others and protect them."  
  
Fortunately, Videl didn't notice Bulma roll her eyes. She crossed her arms. "Fine, but you  
have some explaining to do later!"  
  
"Um, sure." Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously and grinned.  
  
"What about us? Can we come with you?"  
  
Gohan turned to see Goten and Trunks looking up at him expectantly. "No, you boys stay  
with Bulma and Videl." Their faces fell. Gohan lowered his voice so only the two saiyans could  
hear. "I was serious about this place being dangerous. I want you two to protect the others. Just  
don't show your powers unless you have to."  
  
The boys nodded. Goten sniffled a bit. "Big Brother, that other power is really, really high.   
Can you beat it?" he asked.  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed. He checked to make sure Bulma wasn't watching. She was filling  
the class in and getting them ready to move out. Gohan turned back to the boys. "No." Goten and  
Trunks's eyes widened and their faces paled. They both knew Gohan was strong. Stronger than  
them, even stronger than Vegeta. If he couldn't beat this guy, no one could. Gohan continued, "I'm  
just going to go get Mirai Trunks out of there and assess the situation. We'll regroup at CC and  
figure out what to do. I'm counting on you boys." The two nodded solemnly.  
  
Bulma's voice called out for attention. "Alright people! We're heading out. Stay together  
and don't wonder off. Form three lines and prepare to get going!" The class complied, filing into  
three lines. Bulma stood in front to lead the group. Videl stood in back to watch out for stragglers.   
Goten and Trunks took either side of the group. Gohan slipped out, away from the group. Once he  
was far enough away, he took to the air and headed for Mirai Trunks's ki. The class began to  
march.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Oddly, Vegeta was, once again, not training. He was walking around Capsule Corp  
confused. The ki signatures of his mate, his brat, and Kakarott's two brats had suddenly  
disappeared. A group of normal humans had also disappeared, but he didn't care about that.   
Without the three other saiyans, he wouldn't have any good sparring partners. And without the  
woman he wouldn't have any, well . . . yeah, you know.  
  
Vegeta looked up as a new ki approached. Fortunately, the namek would just walk in and  
he wouldn't have to answer the door. A few moments later, Piccolo joined Vegeta. "What's going  
on?" he asked. The Prince of All Saiyans shrugged. Piccolo went on. "I felt Gohan, Goten, and  
Trunks disappear. What happened?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at the taller man, er . . . namek. "I don't know. Bulma and a bunch of  
humans disappeared as well. Why don't you go see if the other namek knows anything?" Piccolo  
nodded in agreement and left to find Dende.   
  
Vegeta walked back to the room he had last felt the missing people in and reinspected it.   
Nothing was out of place. The only odd thing was a machine in the center of the room. One of it's  
computer terminal's had a hole ripped in it and several scorch marks. Vegeta grunted and knelt by  
the machine. It was time to figure out what the woman's infernal contraption was for. 


	6. Nemesis

Another chapter? Do I have no life other than this? Hmm . . . maybe not. Anyway, I now present  
the next chapter. ANNOUNCEMENT: Alright! In this chapter we have, the start of the violence!   
YEAH!! We also have the first appearance of Mirai Trunks! Also, the villain is revealed! So you  
know, according to this fic, none of the movies happened. They never met any of the movie villains  
(the villain in here is from a movie) also, I changed this villain a bit. Mostly just his history and why  
he's here (I've never actually watched his movie, but I will first chance I get!). And I've made him  
stronger, which is something you wouldn't think this villain needed. Now ONWARD!!  
  
Disclaimer: I now own DBZ!!! Yup! Got the copyright right here . . . hey! Where did I put that?   
Crap! Guess I don't own it again.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 6  
Nemesis  
The citizens of East City Restoration Camp A looked up into the sky as a golden comet  
raced over head. Strangely, instead of being curious, the people ran out into the streets cheering.   
The monster had been spotted in the area, and everyone had gone hysterical. The monster was the  
only thing to strike more fear than the androids.  
  
The monster kill and destroyed for pleasure. Most people believed he was mad. They were  
probably right. And nothing could stop him. He was more powerful than androids 17 and 18 had  
ever been.   
  
However, when the people saw the golden streak in the sky headed towards the monster, they  
had celebrated. They hadn't been too surprise, either. Everyone knew what a golden streak in the  
sky meant! It could only be Trunk Briefs! The young man had saved the world from the androids.   
Now he would save them from the monster!  
  
The folks were quite confused then, when a while later, another golden comet flew past,  
headed for the same destination. They couldn't figure it out. There could not be two Trunkses,  
right? So what was the second golden streak. They would just have to wait to find out.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Gohan had power up to Super Saiyan shortly after leaving his class. He stayed relatively  
low as he flew and suppressed hi ki as much as he could. Pretty soon, he could feel Trunks and the  
other ki begin to fight. It wasn't much of a fight. The higher power was playing around. Gohan  
cringed as he felt his friend's ki dropping. He put as much energy into speed as he could.  
  
Soon Gohan could see a golden aura lighting up a series of mountains. He headed in. He  
came over an outcropping of rocks and stopped dead in his tracks. He had found the battle. And he  
couldn't be more shocked.  
  
In the middle of the clearing were the two combatants. Mirai Trunks was struggling against  
a giant hand that was clamped around his neck. He was barely holding on to his Super Saiyan form.   
The strange part was the monster holding Trunks in a death grip. Surprisingly, he looked . . .  
human. He was at least three times Mirai's size and had bulging muscles all over. He was bare  
chested and wore almost elegant robes over his lower half. He was also decorated with golden  
jewelry ornaments. However, Gohan could tell he WAS NOT human! What gave that away was  
his deranged smile, his pupil-less, white eyes, and his spiky, . . . golden, . . . glowing hair.  
  
"A-a Su-Super Saiyan?!" Gohan choked out. His turquoise eyes were wide in surprise. A  
cry of pain from Mirai Trunks snapped Gohan out of his revere. He gritted his teeth and exploded  
into his second form of Super Saiyan. Strangely, the mysterious saiyan attacker seemed to only be  
in the first stage, yet he easily out powered Gohan's ascended form.  
  
Fortunately, the stranger was playing around and not on guard. Gohan charged in full  
speed. The "monster" never saw him coming. With a cry, Gohan sent his fist crashing into the side  
of the massive man's face.   
  
Nothing. Nothing happened. After a moment, the head Gohan's fist was still connected to  
turned to face the newcomer. He dropped the nearly unconscious Trunks and turned to face Gohan  
in full. Now the teen was scared. The lifeless eyes of his opponent bore into him. He pulled his  
numb hand back and dropped into a fighting stance. The stranger just smirked evilly.  
  
Mirai Trunks's vision was a little blurry. He squinted to see what was happened. He could  
make out the monster. It was facing another figure. Trunks's vision cleared enough to make out the  
newcomer, but he couldn't be right. How could his old, dead teacher be here? "G-Gohan?" he  
choked out.  
  
Gohan turned his attention to Mirai. Keeping his eyes on the stranger, Gohan waked over to  
where the lavender haired teen lay on the ground. He reached into the pocket inside his school  
slacks and pulled out a small green bean. He fed to the weakened Trunks.  
  
After swallowing the been, Trunks blinked in surprise as his body was healed and returned  
to full power. He sat up and examined himself before turning to his savior. "Gohan? But . . . how?   
What's going on?"  
  
Gohan smiled despite the situation. "I was hoping you could tell me, Mirai."  
  
"Mirai?" Trunks's eyes widened. "Gohan?! Little Gohan?!"  
  
"Hey, I'm hardly little anymore!"  
  
"Now there are two rodents to crush." Both teens turned to the massive saiyan they had  
nearly forgotten about. He had finally spoken.   
  
Gohan leapt to his feet. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he questioned.  
  
The stranger remained silent and regarded Gohan with bored, indifferent expression. "I am  
Brolly, the Legendary Super Saiyan." He then gave a sinister smirk. "And obviously, I was killing  
the son of Vegeta."  
  
Gohan was going to ask more questions, but he suddenly found himself unable to. You see,  
he had a very large fist suddenly imbedded in his stomach. Gohan coughed up blood as he flew  
backwards into a large boulder. Trunks attempted to kick Brolly, but was met with a large boot to  
the head. Before he could sail backwards, though, he found a large fist wrapped around his throat  
again.  
  
Gohan quickly climbed to his feet. "Hey! What's you problem with Trunks?!"  
  
Still strangling the young saiyan prince, Brolly turned his head to Gohan. "When I was  
young, King Vegeta exiled me from the saiyan home world in fear of my power. I will exact  
revenge on his descendant. I will also kill the descendant of Kakarott." Brolly gave a wide, bone-  
chilling smile. "Yes, that one I hate even more."  
  
Gohan blinked confused. "What is your problem with Kakarott?"  
  
Trunks futilely struggled to warn Gohan not to say any more. Unfortunately, he couldn't  
move much. Brolly's face turned into a scowl. "Kakarott ruined me before he could even speak. I  
will not rest until I have my revenge! I will rip his descendant to piece! I will crush her to dust and  
throw her into the wind!" To punctuate his point, the grip on Trunk's throat tightened.  
  
Gohan cringed. He didn't really want this guy after him especially, but Trunks was in a bad  
position. "Alright then!" he called out. "You can take up anything you have against Kakarott with  
me! I am his son!"  
  
Brolly just stopped. After a pause, he turned his head to face Gohan once again. Gohan's  
insides went cold. Brolly dropped Trunks unceremoniously on the ground. He turned to face  
Gohan, who swallowed audibly. *Yep, I'm dead.*  
  
Brolly slowly walked up to Gohan and glared down at him. "I will," was all he had to say.   
Before Gohan could react he had been slugged in the face and kicked in the gut. He sailed towards  
a cliff face, but before he could crash into it, Gohan felt an iron grip on his ankle. Brolly proceeded  
to slam the demi-saiyan in the ground, repeatedly.  
  
Trunks charged in, trying to hit the mountain of a Super Saiyan. He was swatted away, into  
the cliff Gohan had earlier been headed towards. Finally, Brolly flung Gohan into another cliff,  
which collapsed around him. Gohan struggled to his feet.  
  
Trunks again charged Brolly. This time, the monster simply grabbed him and threw him . . .  
straight at the wobbling Gohan. The to teens collided and toppled to the ground. Brolly watched  
them for a moment. The he dug his feet into the ground and crouched, gathering energy. With a  
roar, the beast charged at the two.   
  
Gohan and Mirai struggled up into sitting positions. They saw Brolly begin to gather  
energy. *It's not like he needs it,* Gohan thought grimly. There was no was to win this fight, that  
was obvious. Gohan willed himself to relax. He closed his eyes and reached out with his senses.   
He found his little brother rather quickly. Gohan opened his eyes again. As Brolly began his killer  
charge, a small smirk formed on Gohan' face. *Well, I guess this as good a time to test it out as  
any.* You see, for the past year Gohan had been working on a new technique. Actually, it wasn't  
new. He had seen his father do it often. He thought he had figured out how to do it, but had not yet  
tested it.  
  
Gohan reached out and clapped a hand on Mirai Trunks's shoulder. The other boy turned to  
look at him questioningly. Gohan just smirked and raised two fingers to his forehead. Just before  
Brolly reached them, the two teenage demi-saiyans disappeared into thin air. 


	7. Seeing Double

Alright! So, now you know. The villain is Brolly! At least I didn't use Buu! I wanted a villain  
who actually won be being STRONGER than his opponent, not by regenerating. Cell and Buu were  
just so annoying with that. But be Warned! Brolly will have a few new surprised and he is even  
stronger than in the movies (and I finally saw one of them last night)! Now on with the story  
(although I should be doing Calc II homework right now). Be prepared, this chapter is a little less  
exciting, but don't worry! The interesting meetings, humor, and Gohan torture are coming soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I still do NOT own DBZ. Well, darn.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 7  
Seeing Double  
Bulma was worried. Ever sense that monster, Brolly, had appeared it seemed that her son  
was in constant danger. Brolly seemed to have a personal grudge, ever since he found out that  
Trunks was Vegeta's son. Fortunately, they had been mostly able to avoid the monster, who  
couldn't feel ki. However, Brolly had soon turned to killing innocent bystanders. Trunks had  
always been so noble. It came from his father's inherited pride and his teacher, Gohan's, learned  
selflessness. Naturally, Trunks couldn't wait around while people were being killed. Trunks had  
taken off a little over an hour ago to confront Brolly, despite his mother's protests.  
  
Bulma was scared for her son. She, and the rest of the world, had felt several tremors,  
undoubtably from the clashing powers. Bulma was praying to every god she knew of for her son's  
safety in the impossible battle. Of course, Bulma already knew that Kami was dead.   
  
She was beginning to despair utterly when she heard a knock at the door. Hoping to find her  
son alive, Bulma race to the door, quickly unlocked it, and flung it open. She had obviously NOT  
been expecting to find HERSELF on the other side of the door.  
  
The two Bulmas stared at each other. Afer a few moments the younger of the two women  
cleared her throat and grinned sheepishly. "Um, hi! I'm sure this is quite a surprise and all."  
  
"Who are you? What's going on?" the older Bulma asked.  
  
Young Bulma sighed. "Well, you know how your son, Trunks, traveled back in time and  
created a new timeline?" she asked. Mirai Bulma nodded. "Well, we're from that timeline. You  
see, I built a machine partly based on your time machine, but it malfunctioned and transported us all  
here," Bulma explained, gesturing to the group of students. "They were all on a tour of Capsule  
Corp."  
  
Mirai Bulma stared at the group, then turned back to her younger counterpart. "So, you're  
me?" He younger self nodded. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" she questioned,  
suspiciously.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Ask me something that only you would know."  
  
After a moment of thought, Mirai Bulma whispered something into Bulma's ear. Bulma  
thought for a moment before whispering her reply. "You are me!" the older Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, although Vegeta doesn't do that anymore."  
  
"What did she ask you, Mom?" the child Trunks asked. Mirai Bulma noticed her younger  
son for the first time. All she could do was stare.  
  
Bulma smiled at her son. "I'll tell you when you're older, dear."  
  
Trunks grimaced. "In that case, never mind! I do NOT want to know!"  
  
"Oh my Kami," Mirai Bulma stuttered. Trunks looked at her curiously.  
  
Bulma smiled. "As you can see, my Trunks was brought here too." She scowled.   
"Actually, it was his fault we got brought here." Trunks swallowed nervously.  
  
"Nu-huh! It was Goten's fault!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No way, Trunks! You said it would be okay to play in your mom's lab!" the partner in  
crime defended himself.  
  
Mirai Bulma got her first sight of Goten. She nearly fainted. "G-Goku?"  
  
Goten looked at her confusedly. "Huh? I'm not Goku. I'm Goten." He turned to his best  
friend. "Why does your mommy think I'm my daddy?"  
  
"How should I know?" the boy retorted.  
  
Fortunately, Bulma figured out what was happening and explained things to her older self.   
"Goten here is Goku's second son. He was born after the Cell Games in our time. He and Trunks  
here are best friends. They are also quite the troublemakers."  
  
Mirai Bulma nodded. "I see . . . I think. Kami! He looks so much like Goku!"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yes. Yes he does."  
  
"Bulma? Is someone there?" a voice came from inside Capsule Corps. Seconds later a  
woman in her late twenties appeared in the doorway. Everyone gasped. It was none other than an  
older Videl Satan!  
  
Videl stared at her older self. "What the heck?!" she exclaimed. The two Videls locked  
eyes and stared at each other. Both Bulmas seemed surprised to find a Videl in their counterpart's  
company.   
  
Mirai Bulma regained control of herself first. "Perhaps we should all go inside. The kids  
can rest and you can explain exactly how you got here." The others agreed and they entered  
Capsule Corp.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Videl sat on a couch in one of the living rooms at Capsule Corp. Mirai Bulma had given  
them all drinks. Videl swirled her tea around in her glass. Bulma had explained how they had  
arrived. Videl had been included in the conversation only because of the presence of an older her.   
She got the impression that Bulma Briefs didn't care that her father was Hercule Satan. That was  
odd, but Videl was actually relieved.  
  
The Bulmas did most of the talking, and Videl didn't understand much of what they said.   
She heard "saiyan," "androids," and "Cell" mentioned frequently. Apparently, Bulma knew a few  
things about Cell that no one else did. Videl would have to ask about that later. After a while,  
everyone (else) seemed to understand what was going on. "We were kind of hoping that you could  
help us find a way to get home. You were the one to design the original time machine."  
  
Mirai Bulma nodded. "I see. I'll try to help, but you'll have to wait a while. We kind of  
have a problem around here."  
  
Bulma's face hardened. "Does this have to do with the freshly destroyed city we saw on the  
way here?"  
  
The older woman nodded. "Yes. That is all due to Brolly."  
  
"Who's Brolly?" Mirai Bulma proceeded to tell them about the arrival of the mysterious  
Super Saiyan.   
  
Unfortunately, she didn't know much. "As far as we can tell, he seems to have a huge  
grudge against both Vegeta and Goku, both of whom are dead." The younger Bulma nodded.   
Mirai Bulma continued. "In there absence, Brolly seems to be taking things out on Trunks and  
Pan."  
  
Bulma nodded, but then stopped herself. "Uh, who is Pan?"  
  
Mirai Bulma and Mirai Videl exchanged glances. Mirai Videl then pointed to the doorway.   
"Her."  
  
In the doorway was a little girl, no older than Goten or Trunks. She had raven black hair  
and ebony eyes. She looked nervously at the strangers, who were all too familiar. Mirai Videl  
motioned for the girl to come to her, which she did. After Pan was seated on her lap, Mirai Videl  
turned to the guests. "Pan is my daughter."  
  
Videl completely fell out of her seat.  
  
"WHAT?!" 


	8. Revelations

Can you say "One Monster of a Chapter"? I really should be doing Calc!  
  
Disclaimer: Own DBZ I do NOT.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 8  
Revelations  
"You're saying a group of people just disappeared from Earth?" The Grand Kai sat behind  
his desk peering over the stacks of paper there. Before him, an old witch floated on top of her crystal  
ball.  
  
"That's right," Baba replied. "They just vanished. They are not dead, and they are not  
anywhere in the physical universe. I've also checked all forms of limbo. They are just not there."  
  
The wrinkled Kai stroked his long, white beard. "That is strange indeed. We can't just have  
people disappear from the universe!"  
  
"I should say not!" Baba agreed. "I would suggest you send someone to investigate.   
Preferable one of your strongest warriors."  
  
The Kai thought for a second. "I would agree, except all my best warriors are dead! That's  
why they are here, in the Otherworld!"  
  
Baba shook her head in dismissal. "So bring one of them back to like. You ARE the Grand  
Kai."  
  
"I can't do that!!"  
  
"Why not? Afraid the Supreme Kai will be mad?"  
  
The Grand Kai adjusted his sunglasses. "Actually, yes."  
  
Baba snorted. "Don't you think he will be more angry if he finds out people are just  
disappearing from the face of the universe?!"  
  
The Grand Kai was silent for a moment. "You . . . may be right."  
  
Baba smiled. "Excellent. Now, I know just the warrior you should send . . ."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It had taken a little while for Videl to calm down. Once things were settled again, Bulma  
thought of something. "So, why would Brolly want to kill Videl's daughter.   
  
Again, Mirai Bulma and Mirai Videl exchanged glances. Again, Mirai Videl spoke. "He  
wants to get to Pan because of her father," she said, stroking the girl in question's hair. "You see,  
Pan is Goku's granddaughter."  
  
That took a second to sink in. Then Bulma spit out her tea. "Her father is Gohan?!" Mirai  
Bulma and Mirai Videl nodded. Videl promptly fainted.   
  
Everyone looked at the no unconscious teen. Pan turned to her mother. "Who is that,  
Mommy?"  
  
"Well, Panny, do you remember what we told you about Trunks going back in time?" The  
girl nodded. "Well, that is the version of me from that time. She, and the other Bulma here,  
accidentally traveled here."  
  
Pan looked confused. "How did they do that?"  
  
Mirai Videl smiled. "Well, one of their Bulma's inventions messed up. Kind of like our  
Bulma's" she said with a smirk.  
  
Both Bulmas snapped to attention. "Hey!" Pan giggled.  
  
The younger Bulma sighed and looked at Pan. The girl's cuteness was starting to get to her.   
She smiled. "So you're Gohan's daughter."  
  
"What?!" Now everyone turned to see the young Trunks and Goten standing in the door.   
They had chosen that moment to join the adults.  
  
Bulma glared at them. "Don't you boys know not to eavesdrop?"  
  
Goten looked confused. "But, I didn't drop anything. Did you, Trunks - OW!" Goten  
glared at his best friend and rubbed the new lump on his head.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Anyway, what was that about Gohan having a brat?"  
  
Mirai Bulma looked at Trunks. "Brat?"  
  
Bulma sighed. "He's been hanging around Vegeta too much."  
  
Goten cut them off. "But, Big Brother doesn't have a kid!" He turned to Trunks. "Does  
he?" The Saiyan Prince shrugged.  
  
Bulma quickly straightened them out. "The Gohan we know doesn't have any children, but  
the one from this timeline did. Do you understand?"  
  
Goten smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Um . . . not really." Everyone sweat-  
dropped. "But that's okay! Does this make me an uncle?"  
  
Bulma shrugged. "I guess it does."  
  
"Cool! Trunks, I'm an uncle!"  
  
"I heard."  
  
Bulma sighed and motioned towards the curious Pan who hopped off her mothers lap.   
"Boys, this is Pan. Pan, this is Goten. He is Gohan's brother. And that is Trunks, a miniature  
version of the one you know."  
  
"Hey!" Trunks was slightly put off by his description.  
  
"Um, hi," Pan greeted the two bashfully.  
  
Mirai Videl turned to the younger Bulma. "Judging by her reaction," she said, gesturing  
towards the unconscious Videl, "I would guess she knows the Gohan in your time?"  
  
Bulma tore her eyes away from Pan and the boys and looked at Mirai Videl. "Yes. They  
are classmates. However, I don't think she knows anything about saiyans or ki or anything. She  
definitely doesn't know about who really beat Cell in our timeline."  
  
"Huh?" the Mirai women stared at her. "What do you mean 'who really beat Cell?' It was  
your Gohan, wasn't it? That's what Trunks said," Mirai Videl asked.  
  
Bulma nodded. "That's true, but your father actually took the credit for beating Cell.   
Everyone believed him and Gohan didn't want the publicity."  
  
"What?!" Everyone turned to see the now conscious Videl sitting up and staring. Everyone  
cringed.  
  
The Mirai women turned to Bulma. "You want to explain?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When Goku Son reached the Grand Kai's office, he was surprised to find someone else there  
as well. A short man with purple skin, white hair, and pointy ears was speaking to the Grand Kai.   
Goku knocked on the door to get their attention. "Ah, Goku! Come in. We were just talking about  
you," the Grand Kai instructed.  
  
"Ah, Goku. I've been wanting to meet you. I've heard a lot about your accomplishments,"  
the stranger said, extending his hand.  
  
Goku shook the hand and turned to the Grand Kai. "You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
"Uh, yes, Goku. You see, we have a problem. A group of people have disappeared from the  
universe. They are not dead, just gone." He gestured to the stranger. "I was discussing how to  
handle this with the Supreme Kai here." It was obvious that the Grand Kai was nervous.  
  
Goku turned to the man. "You're the Supreme Kai?" He smiled and nodded. "I kind  
figured there had to be someone higher than the Grand Kai," Goku said grinning and scratching his  
head.  
  
"Why is that, Goku?" the Grand Kai asked.  
  
"Well, sir, I've never actually seen you do any work." The Grand Kai fell down backwards.   
The Supreme Kai tried to keep from laughing.  
  
The purple skinned god turned to Goku. "In order to investigate these disappearances, we  
have decided to give you back your life and send you to investigate."  
  
"Really?" Goku asked, surprised. The Grand Kai sighed in relief. The Supreme Kai had  
actually like the plan.  
  
"Yes Goku." The Supreme Kai raised his hand and Goku's halo disappeared. "We're  
sending you because you're one of the best. Also, your sons were among those who disappeared."  
  
"What?! Gohan?"  
  
The Kai nodded. "Yes. Now, I want you to go back to the mortal realm. You should  
probably get a partner who has not been gone for seven years. Bring him here and then you will  
start your assignment. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Supreme Kai."  
  
"Call me Shin."  
  
"Um, alright." Goku raised to finger to his forehead. "Bye." With that he disappeared.  
  
"Good luck, Goku."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Out side of Capsule Corp, there was a flash of light and two teens appeared out of thin air.   
"Instant Transmission?" Mirai Trunks asked looking at his companion. "When did you learn that?"  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head and grinned. "About three seconds ago."  
  
Mirai sweat-dropped. He pulled himself to his feet and Gohan did the same. "We should go  
inside and talk there."  
  
Yeah," Gohan agreed as the entered the building. "Goten should have some Senzu Beans."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Before Gohan could explain he heard a voice. It sounded like Videl. He motioned for  
Trunks to follow and led him towards the voice. He looked into a room to see a very odd sight,  
which frightened him almost as much as Brolly. In the room where two Bulmas, two Videls, Goten,  
Trunks, and a little girl he did not know. He poked his head in just in time to hear the Videl he  
recognized as his classmate say, "So you're telling me that Gohan is an alien and he was actually the  
one to kill Cell?"  
  
The demi-Saiyan's eyes widened. "Eep!"  
  
All eyes turned towards the door. 


	9. I See Dead People

I guess I will study Calc tomorrow before class. I just feel like writing right now. Three chapters a  
day . . . how's that for updating quickly? Well now, it seems that Gohan is in a bit of a spot, eh?  
(Look, I'm Canadian now, eh? *kidding*) And what is Vegeta up to? How about Goku? And  
what will Goten and Trunks blow up? We shall see!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ . . . yet.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 9  
I See Dead People  
Previously:  
  
Before Gohan could explain he heard a voice. It sounded like Videl. He motioned for  
Trunks to follow and led him towards the voice. He looked into a room to see a very odd sight,  
which frightened him almost as much as Brolly. In the room where two Bulmas, two Videls, Goten,  
Trunks, and a little girl he did not know. He poked his head in just in time to hear the Videl he  
recognized as his classmate say, "So you're telling me that Gohan is an alien and he was actually the  
one to kill Cell?"  
  
The demi-saiyan's eyes widened. "Eep!"  
  
All eyes turned towards the door.  
  
Now:  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down the back of Gohan's head. After about a second, the older  
looking Bulma and Videl fainted dead away. The corner of Gohan's falsely grinning mouth  
twitched.  
  
Goten was the first to react. "Big Brother!" he cried happily as he jumped onto the teen.   
The two Trunkses caught sight of each other and proceeded to examine their counterpart. Back in  
the corner of the room, little Pan stared wide-eyed at Gohan. Her eyes became a little watery.  
  
Gohan pulled his brother off of himself. "Goten, do you have the Senzu Beans?" The boy  
nodded and produced a small brown bag from his gi, which he handed to Gohan. It had become  
standard, whenever Trunks and Goten were together, one of them had to carry a bag of Senzu  
Beans. Collateral damage seemed to follow the two wherever they went.  
  
Mirai Trunks turned to Gohan. "Uh, Gohan, who is the Goku-miniature?"  
  
Gohan chuckled. "This is Goten. He's my little brother, a gift my dad left for after the Cell  
Games."  
  
Trunks stared at the little boy. He would be only a year younger than his past self. A sad  
smile formed on Trunks's face. He had never had any friends his own age. His only real friend had  
been Gohan, who had been about eleven years older than him. Gohan had once told him that he  
never had friends his own age either. Mirai Trunks was glad that the littler version of himself was  
able to grow up with a father and friends his own age. Then Trunks noticed Pan in the corner.  
  
He swallowed audibly. "Uh, Panny, what are you doing here?" The little girl said nothing.   
Her lip trembled. Trunks cringed. *Uh oh. This may not be pretty!* "Panny, come here," he  
instructed softly. She complied and walked over to him. He picked her up.  
  
Turning to Gohan, Trunks cleared his throat to get the other teens attention. "Gohan, there  
is someone I want you to meet." Gohan turned to face him curiously. "Uh, well . . . um," Trunks  
stuttered. He swallowed. "Gohan, you should know, the you from this timeline was married. He  
had a family. This," he shifted the girl in his arms. "This is Pan Son. She is your daughter."  
  
There was silence for a long moment. Gohan just stared at the little girl and she stared back.   
Her father had died when she was really young and she couldn't really remember him. The  
conscious Bulma and Videl hung back with Goten and little Trunks. Finally, Gohan broke the  
silence. "Pan . . . how old are you?"  
  
"S-six. And a half." The girl wiggled in Trunks's arms and he set her down.  
  
Gohan bent down to her level. "I'm Gohan. I'm eighteen." He held up his open arms. Pan  
needed no further prompting as she flung herself into his arms. She cried as they embraced. Bulma  
had a tear in her eye as well. Mirai Trunks smiled. Even Videl had to grin a little. After a while  
they pulled apart. Gohan gently wiped the remaining tears from Pan's eyes.  
  
"We should probably get these two up," Bulma said, referring to the Bulma and Videl still  
on the floor.  
  
Gohan thought of something. "Uh, Pan," he said looking down at the little kid. "Who is  
your mother?" Pan pointed at the unconscious Videl. "Oh, I see." Blink, blink. "WHAT?!" With  
that, the mighty Gohan Son fainted.  
  
Pan stared down at her young father curiously. Trunks sweat-dropped. "Oh boy," he  
mumbled.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta was still in Bulma's lab. The namek had informed him that the Guardian of Earth  
knew nothing, but would inform the Kais. That would probably be useless. The Prince of all  
Saiyans was pouring over his mate's blue prints. From what he could tell, the odd machine was  
some kind of teleportation device. The namek had returned again to inform him that Bulma and the  
others were not in the universe or the Otherworld. That had confused Vegeta. He thought the  
woman and the brats would have just teleported to a different planet, but no, they were not in the  
universe at all.  
  
A cup of coffee was getting cold near Vegeta. He was currently wearing green and blue  
plaid flannel pants and a white muscle shirt. Fuzzy bear slippers clad his feet. He also wore a white  
lab coat, complete with pocket protector. A pencil was stuck behind his ear. He also wore a pair of  
glasses for magnification. His mate wrote so blasted small!  
  
This the state that Vegeta was in when Goku suddenly appeared out of thin air. The two  
saiyans stared at each other. "K-Kakarott?!"  
  
"Vegeta?" The saiyan prince was staring at Goku's clothing. He currently wore a trench  
coat with slacks, a button-up shirt, a tie, and dress shoes. His spiky black hair stuck out from under  
a round topped hat. A magnifying glass was strapped to the hat. It had been King Kai's idea. He  
had said he would give Goku a new set of cloths before he went back to the living world. Goku had  
expected a new gi. King Kai was still laughing.  
  
The two saiyans examined each other's cloths, then their own.  
  
"I won't tell if you don't."  
  
"Deal."  
  
A minute or two later, the two saiyans reconvened, Goku now clad in his favorite gi and  
Vegeta in his favorite spandex.  
  
"Now, Kakarott, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
Goku gave him the Son Grin and explained about his meeting with the Grand Kai and the  
Supreme Kai. "The Supreme Kai said I should find a partner and bring him back with me before  
starting," he finished.  
  
"Well, what does-" Before Vegeta could finished, Goku clapped a hand on his shoulder and  
raised two fingers to his forehead. "Kaka-" And they were gone. 


	10. Chitchat

Alright, I failed that Calc test, and I'm blaming it on all of you who made me write instead of study!   
Yeah, like that will fly. Oh well, hope I can bring my Calc grade back up, to passing. Great. Well,  
now for the next chapter!  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 10  
Chitchat  
Last Time:  
  
Goku gave him the Son Grin and explained about his meeting with the Grand Kai and the  
Supreme Kai. "The Supreme Kai said I should find a partner and bring him back with me before  
starting," he finished.  
  
"Well, what does-" Before Vegeta could finished, Goku clapped a hand on his shoulder and  
raised two fingers to his forehead. "Kaka-" And they were gone.  
  
Now:  
  
"Rott!!!" Vegeta yelled as he and Goku appeared in the Grand Kai's office. The two deities  
there, turned to the new arrivals.  
  
"Well, Goku," Shin began, "that was quick."  
  
"Yah, well, I figured Vegeta would help. After all, Bulma and Trunks are missing, too."  
  
"What is going on here, Kakarott?!" the Saiyan Prince bellowed.  
  
The Supreme Kai stepped forward. "Hello, Vegeta. You and Goku will being trying to  
locate the people who have disappeared from the universe."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at the short god. "That is what I WAS doing! What is  
the purpose of bringing me here."  
  
Shin smiled. "Before you go, I want to give you each a pair of these," he said, extending his  
hand. In it, there were four identical earrings.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow and Goku looked confused. "You took me away from that  
infernal machine to give me jewelry?"  
  
Shin chuckled. "These are not normal earrings. When two people each wear one earring on  
opposite ears, their bodies will fuse into one. The fusion produced by this will be unimaginably  
strong." He handed each saiyan a set of earrings. Goku happily took his and clipped one on each  
ear.  
  
Vegeta just glared. "I'd rather die than fuse with that moron!"  
  
Shin shook his head. "Would you rather have your family die?" Vegeta stepped back in  
surprise. Shin continued, "Try hard to avoid using these, once two people fuse with them, it is  
permanent. Use them as a last resort."  
  
Vegeta took them earrings reluctantly and clipped them on. He turned back to the Supreme  
Kai. "Why are you giving us these?"  
  
"You are now officially on assignment for the Supreme Kai. All of my agents wear a pair of  
these. They are the most powerful weapon we have, perhaps next to the Z-Sword. Now listen, in  
order to fuse, you each must remove an opposite earring. That is all." The saiyans nodded. "Now,  
do either of you know what happened to the people who disappeared?"  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat. "It looks like one of the woman's machines teleported them  
somewhere."  
  
Shin raised an eyebrow. "The woman?"  
  
"His wife."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Vegeta coughed to get their attention and continued. "The machine is damaged. I am trying  
to repair it. Then we can hopefully bring the woman and the brats back."  
  
"Oh! Is that why you were dressed like a male Bulma?"  
  
"SHUT UP KAKAROTT!!!"  
  
The two Kais in the room sweat-dropped. Shin cleared his throat. "If that is all, then you  
should be able to solve this easily. Report back here when you have any news." Goku nodded and  
teleported himself and Vegeta back to Earth. Shin stroked his chin. "Sounds like this was really  
nothing after all. I probably didn't have to give them those earrings. Oh well."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It had taken a while to revive Gohan, Mirai Bulma, and Mirai Videl. It took a little longer  
to explain things to all of them. Gohan was in shock that his Mirai counterpart had married a Videl.   
Mirai Videl and Mirai Bulma were in shock to see a living Gohan. Videl babysat Pan. She still had  
some things to ask Gohan about. About an hour (and two bone crushing hugs for Gohan) later,  
Videl and Gohan rejoined their classmates for a little while. Pan had insisted on going with Gohan,  
who really couldn't say no, she had a flawless Son Puppy Dog Look. Pan had agreed not to reveal  
that Gohan was her dad or that Videl was her mom. Mirai Trunks had also accompanied them. His  
mom thought spending time with other teens would be good for him. Goten and little Trunks also  
tagged along, there was nothing else to do.  
  
When the motley crew entered the room Gohan's class was in they received quite a few  
curious stares. Gohan was back from who knows where and two new kids had joined, a teenage boy  
and a little girl. Most of the females did a double take when they got a good look at Mirai Trunks.   
Many decided to try to talk to him. Unfortunately, Trunks was not used to social interaction, and  
VERY not used to flirtatious girls.   
  
The group finally joined Erasa and Sharpner. Erasa tried to pinch Gohan and Mirai's rear,  
but Gohan was prepared and had warned Trunks. Erasa gave up on the pinching and began asking  
questions. "So, guys, what's going on out there?" She turned to Trunks. "And who are you? I'm  
Erasa."  
  
Mirai sweat-dropped, but his younger counterpart answered for him. "He is me."  
  
Erasa looked at the kid curiously. "Oh, you two are related?"  
  
Everyone fell over backwards. Climbing to her feet, Videl answered. "No, Erasa. They are  
the same person. This is the Trunks Briefs from this timeline. We're in the future, remember?"  
  
"Oh!" She turned to little Trunks. "You grow up to be quite the cutty! Too bad you're not  
older!" Both Trunkses blushed.  
  
After a while of chitchat, Sharpner decided to try and hit on Videl. He had forgotten his  
previous beatings. Before Videl could even get mad, Sharpner stopped. He had noticed the death  
glare that Pan was giving him. "Uh, who's the little kid?" he asked, backing up a bit.  
  
"This is Pan," Gohan said, picking the girl up and putting her on his shoulders. "She's from  
this timeline. She is kind of a future friend of the family."  
  
"Why was she looking at me like that?"  
  
Gohan looked up to see Pan smiling happily down at him. "What are you talking about,  
Sharpner?"  
  
"Uh, never mind."  
  
Eventually, they found their way over to the couch. Pan insisted on holding both Gohan and  
Videl's hand, so she sat between them. Mirai Trunks sat by Gohan. After seeing the pleading look  
on his future counterpart's face, little Trunks and Goten took the seat next to Mirai before Erasa  
could. Erasa then sat by Videl with Sharpner next to her.  
  
Gohan was relieved that Videl wasn't questioning him. She had agree to wait until they  
were alone. Videl was force to chat with Erasa, though she tried to listen in on Gohan's  
conversation. Gohan and Mirai Trunks were catching up and Goten and Trunk listened in intently,  
actually behaving for a change.  
  
All good thing must come to an end, however. Little Trunks and Goten began to get bored.   
They hopped off the couch, leaving the teens to themselves. They strode over to an empty corner of  
the room. They began to plan on how best to get in trouble. They decided to embarrass Mirai  
Trunks. "But Trunks's what if we can't get into his room?" Goten asked.  
  
"I'm certain I can figure a way in. Then we just need to find where he keeps his  
underwear." Trunks grinned evilly.  
  
"What are you two doing?" The boys turned to find Pan had joined their conversation.  
  
"We're just think of ways to have a little fun with Mirai Me," Trunks responded.  
  
Goten looked unusually thoughtful. "You know him well, right? You want to help us?"  
  
Pan shrugged. "I guess so. You're not doing anything too bad are you?"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Naw. We're just gonna embarrass him. I wouldn't do anything to  
bad to myself! We just need to get in his room."  
  
Pan nodded. "Okay. I can show you the way."  
  
"Great!" Trunks grinned then ran over to Gohan. "Me, Goten, and Pan are gonna go play!"  
  
"Alright," Gohan agreed waving to the three kids as they headed for the door. "Don't get in  
trouble.  
  
"We won't" Pan replied, being the most trustworthy of the three.  
  
Gohan smiled and nodded. He suddenly stopped, though. If Pan was over there by the door,  
who was he holding hands with? Apparently, Videl came to the same conclusion. They both turned  
to look at their hands, which were intertwined, then followed the hand up the arm to meet each  
other's gaze. They simultaneously yelled and jumped away from each other . . . which resulted in  
both toppling to the floor. Mirai, Erasa, and Sharpner blinked in confusion. Trunks and Goten  
cracked up laughing. Pan scowled. They had noticed too early, and after all the trouble she went  
through moving their hands. She then headed out the door, dragging Goten and Trunks with her.  
  
"Eh, what happened?" Mirai asked. Gohan and Videl both blushed and started to stutter. 


	11. Briefs' Briefs

People seem to want a picture of Goku and Vegeta's reunion from chapter 9. I actually have a draft  
of it, but I'm not happy with it yet. If anyone decides to draw a picture of pajama-scientist Vegeta  
and detective Goku, e-mail me. I'll want to see it. Any way, next chapter coming up!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. If I did, DBGT would NOT have happened.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 11  
The Briefs's Briefs  
Pan led Goten and young Trunks down the halls of Capsule Corps. Their destination was  
Mirai Trunk's bedroom. Once they arrived, Pan entered a password into the electronic door. It  
hissed open and the little ones entered. Trunks and Goten began to ransack the dressers and Pan sat  
down on the bed.  
  
Trunks pulled open the top drawer and grinned. "Found it!" he cried.  
  
Goten and Pan came to see the contents of the drawer Trunks had pulled out. Pan raised an  
eyebrow. "What are you gonna do with Trunks's underwear?"  
  
The lavender haired boy smirked like Vegeta. "You'll see."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Gohan had eventually left his class. He had become suddenly aware of the state of his  
school cloths. They were stained with grass, dirt, and blood. Several rips and tears were also  
present. The cuff of one pant leg had been burned off. The demi-saiyan had quickly asked Mirai  
Trunks if his Mirai counterpart had had his own room in CC. Trunks had responded that he did.   
Fortunately, it twas the same room that Gohan had in his own time's CC. He had quickly headed  
there to find a change of cloths.  
  
Gohan found the room to be stocked with replicas of his father's gi. Apparently, Mirai  
Gohan had preferred his father's colors. Gohan quickly changed into one of the gis. He then  
searched around the room. In the closet he found a large box that was unfamiliar. He pulled it out  
and opened it up, after all, you couldn't snoop around you own room, right? Inside the box was a  
big surprise. There were several pairs of Saiyan armor. Gohan smiled. He hadn't worn Saiyan  
armor in a long time. His mother really disliked it. Besides, Gohan preferred to wear a gi.   
Suddenly an memory popped into Gohan's mind of him and his father sparring in Saiyan armor.   
His smile faded and his eyes narrowed. Gohan Son had an idea.  
  
He left the bedroom carrying the box, only to be confronted by Videl. Storing the box back  
in his room, Gohan had proceeded to walk with Videl as she asked him questions. He confirmed all  
that Mirai Videl and the Bulmas had told her. He was an alien, the Gold Fighter, and Saiyaman.   
He related the events of his life in greater detail, starting with his abduction by Raditz and ending  
with the defeat of Cell.  
  
Videl took all the information very well. After Gohan had finished they walked in silence.   
Finally, Videl asked, "Gohan, why did you let my dad take your credit for killing Cell?"  
  
Gohan just shrugged. "I didn't do it for credit. I prefer to live a quiet life with my family."  
  
Videl smiled. "That's pretty noble of you, 'nerd-boy.'" Gohan just grinned. Neither noticed  
that they were holding hands again.  
  
Gohan and Videl rejoined the others just as they were preparing for supper. A very large  
table was situated in the banquet hall, which hadn't been used in years. Plates and silverware were  
already set out and most of the class was seated. Gohan took a seat next to Mirai Trunks and Videl  
sat next to him. Goten, little Trunks, and Pan were sitting suspiciously at the opposite end of the  
table, acting a little too innocent.  
  
In the middle were many covered dishes, ready to be served. In the very center was an  
especially large, silver dome-topped dish. When Mirai Bulma gave the sign, the dishes were  
uncovered. Everyone stared at the large one.  
  
Pile on the platter was a mound of white, purple, and red underwear. A sign stuck up in the  
middle. It read: "Trunks' briefs." Underneath that, in smaller letters, was written: "the older one."  
  
Mirai Trunks went beat red. After about a second, the entire class burst into laughter.   
Goten and little Trunks were laughing the hardest. Pan was trying not to giggle. She was  
unsuccessful. Gohan chuckled slightly. He leaned over to Mirai. "I told you those two were  
trouble."  
  
Mirai's gaze fell on his younger counterpart and his accomplices. They had been ready and  
bolted for the nearby door. Trunks growled and dashed off after them. Gohan shook his head and  
grinned.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Later that evening, the "initiated" gathered together again. Gohan, Goten, and Pan met with  
a pair each of Bulmas, Videls, and Trunkses. It was time for them to get down to business. Mirai  
Bulma had agreed to help find a way to return the time travelers, but could not do so until Brolly  
was taken care of. Gohan would not have left before then anyway.  
  
Gohan turned to Mirai. "Trunks, is Kami's Lookout still around?"  
  
The teen nodded. "Yes, but unfortunately we have no Kami to go with it."  
  
To everyone's surprise, a grim smirk formed on Gohan's face. "That's excellent."   
Everyone watched him curiously. He stood and cleared his throat. "I have an idea," he announced.   
"Tomorrow Mirai, Goten, Trunks, and I will go to Kami's Lookout. We will train there for twenty-  
four hours, then we will hopefully be able to face Brolly."  
  
Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Then Mirai Trunks got the idea. "You want to  
use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, right?" Gohan nodded. Now Trunks grinned. "You know, you  
might be on to something!"  
  
Gohan grinned. "Yes, you can fit one year of training into a single day in the Time  
Chamber."  
  
"You mean, we're going to do nothing but train for a whole year?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Will there be food?"  
  
Gohan sweat-dropped and looked at his brother. "Yes, Goten. There will be food.   
However, it's not like mom's cooking. More like Bulma's." This received groans from the kids  
and a glare from Bulma.  
  
Mirai Bulma suddenly thought of something. "Oh man!" Everyone turned to her. She  
smiled sheepishly. "I just remembered, Chichi is coming over here tomorrow. Won't she be  
surprised?" Everyone cringed at the thought.  
  
Mirai Videl scratched her head. "I guess we should fill her in while you guys are gone."  
  
"Alright!" Gohan said clapping his hands together. "It's settled. Tomorrow Mirai, Goten,  
Trunks, and I will go train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"  
  
Mirai blinked. ""Wait, Gohan. Didn't your father say that only two people could go in  
there at a time?"  
  
Gohan scratched his head and gave the Son Grin. "He lied. He told me later that he said  
that so he and I could train privately and so Vegeta would have to spend time with you."  
  
Mirai sweat-dropped. "Your kidding."  
  
"I want to come!" Everyone turned to Pan, who was now standing. "I can fight! I want to  
train, too!" Everyone stared at her for a minute. Gohan couldn't think of what to say. He turned to  
Mirai Videl.  
  
Pan had never know her father. All she knew were stories about him. She had never spent  
time with him, he had died when she was too young. Pan's mother knew how the girl idolized her  
father. She also knew that Pan would not ever get to see him again. Slowly she smiled. "It's okay.   
If you guys don't mind, Pan can go."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Okay." He turned to Pan. "It will be a whole year before you can see  
your mother again. And the training will be tough. Are you sure you want to go?" She nodded.   
"Alright then. Tomorrow Mirai, Goten, Trunks, Pan, and I will be going to train in the Hyperbolic  
Time Chamber!" And so, it was settled. They had a plan. 


	12. Look What You Did!

Hello! Welcome back. I would like to thank all the nice people who reviewed. Please keep the  
reviews coming! People are beginning to guess my plot! Arg! Well, at least no one has guessed my  
finally. If you DO manage to guess how I will end it, I will be force to silence you. He he he. Well,  
on with the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. If you do, contact me, we'll make a deal!  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 12  
Look What You Did!  
Goku was bored. Vegeta was irritated.  
  
The Prince of all Saiyans was working on his mate's machine. He had finally been able to  
figure out what it did and was now repairing it. Unfortunately, the repairs were quite tedious, and  
Vegeta had little patience for such things. Goku hanging around and doing nothing didn't help. Of  
course, there was no way Vegeta would let Kakarott touch the machine! Thus he was force to work  
alone. The woman's parents were gone on vacation, so they couldn't help him, not that he would  
admit to needing help.  
  
Goku, for his part, was waiting patiently, well, as patiently as someone with his attention  
span could. The man was a fighting genius, but he could be so childish! Goku turned his attention  
to Vegeta, who had begun to curse a storm. "What's wrong, Veggie?"  
  
"I can't find something . . . AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"  
  
"What are you missing?" Goku asked, hoping to be helpful.  
  
Vegeta turned to glare at him, then smirked. Kakarott was so dumb. "I can't find the  
Internal Distortion Field Dampeners," he replied pleasantly. "It looks like a compressor with  
pistons and double-helix coolant tubes." Vegeta smirked.  
  
Goku just smiled. "Oh, you mean the thing that keeps time travelers from aging or  
regressing when they go through time?"  
  
Blink, blink, frown. "Uh, well . . . yes."  
  
"It's over on that table," Goku replied pointing. "It's calibration was off and I had to  
readjust it." Vegeta picked up the item in question. It was indeed the correct piece, and it was in  
perfect repair. He swore under his breath. Blast that Kakarott!  
  
Vegeta returned to his work and installed the part. Goku resumed staring at the wall. After  
a few more hours, Vegeta began a few power tests to see if the machine would work and not  
explode. He and Goku stood a way from the machine and Vegeta activated it with a remote. The  
mass-transit device hummed to life and lights began to blink on various parts of it. Vegeta smile.   
"Good, it looks like it's running." At just that time, the machine suddenly died. Vegeta frowned  
now. He and Goku walked over to inspect it. "Blast it all! This stupid piece of junk!"  
  
Goku scratched his head. "Maybe we could fix it like I fix Chichi's car."  
  
Vegeta turned to him. "What on Earth are you blabbering about?"  
  
Goku shrugged. He then proceeded to kick the computer terminal Vegeta had been fixing,  
leaving a dent in it. "Kakarott! What the HFIL do you think you're -" The machine suddenly  
hummed back to life and a blinding light enveloped the room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Early the next morning, Gohan and the others were up and dressed. Both Bulmas and both  
Videls came to see the Saiyans off. The five people who were going to train in the Hyperbolic Time  
Chamber appeared, all clad in matching Saiyan armor. Goten and little Trunks were instructed to  
carry the box full of extra armor, after all, they could always use a change of cloths.  
  
After eating mountains of breakfast, which the women had gotten up extra early to prepare,  
the Saiyan hybrids headed outside with their sendoff. Mirai Bulma gave her son several capsule  
containing everything from a warehouse worth of food to a pair of capsule houses with extra  
bedrooms and bathrooms.  
  
After saying good-bye to their various mothers, friends, and (for Gohan) future girlfriend  
and mother-of-his-not-yet-born-child (which Mirai had actually said, causing the two to blush) they  
set out. They flew towards Kami's Lookout staying low and keeping their ki suppressed. Word was  
that Brolly was quite a ways away, but why take chances? The flight would be fairly short.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Goku and Vegeta landed with a thud on white tile. The two full-blooded Saiyans picked  
themselves off the ground, groaning.  
  
"Kakarott! What did you do?!"  
  
"I just kicked it. That's how I usually get the car to start," Goku replied innocently. "At  
least the machine worked!"  
  
Vegeta growled. "That's just peachy!"  
  
Goku blinked. "Peachy? Since when did you say 'peachy?'"  
  
"SHUT UP!! You moron! Now we are stuck Kami know's where!"  
  
"Actually, I doubt that Dende has any idea where we are."  
  
Vegeta growled even more. "BE SILENT!!!!" He grumbled under his breath. "Now here  
the heck are we?" Goku, who was now obeying the silence command, began to try and  
communicate with a cross between mime and sign language. Vegeta, who had turned away, did not  
notice this.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Gohan and the others arrived at Kami's Lookout in under an hour. Goten and Trunks were  
relieved to see the platform. They had been forced to carry the box of cloths between them as  
punishment for their prank on Mirai. It looked like Pan was getting off scot-free. No one but Mirai  
Videl could resist her Son Puppy Dog Look.  
  
Gohan led the group up to the platform, which, aside from not being well kept, was in fine  
repair. Gohan, however, was not ready for what he found there. Two men were having an  
argument, one of them was strangling the other. Everyone stared for a few second. Gohan, Mirai  
Trunks, and little Trunks all fell over in surprise. Gohan was the first back to his feet, and the first  
to break the silence.  
  
"DAD?!"  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
After surveying where they were, Vegeta turned back to Goku, only to find him hopping  
around like a mad man with his face blue and his cheeks puffed up. "What the HFIL are you  
doing?!"  
  
Goku stopped and let out his breath. "You said not to speak."  
  
A vein began to throb on Vegeta's forehead. "Arg! You moron! What is it?"  
  
Goku smiled. "I know where we are!"  
  
Vegeta blinked. "You do?"  
  
Goku nodded. "Yup! We're on Kami's Lookout!"  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "I knew THAT! I thought you knew what universe or year we were  
in or something!"  
  
Goku blinked. "You mean you don't know where we are? That's not good."  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Vegeta screamed and grabbed Goku by the throat, shaking him violently.   
"Of! Course! I! Don't! Know! You! Got! Us! Stuck! Kami! Knows! Where!"  
  
The two men's attention was suddenly drawn to the side by a cry of surprise.  
  
"DAD?!"  
  
They turned to see Gohan, Mirai Trunks, little Trunks, Goten, and Pan staring at them.   
Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess we found them, huh?"  
  
The vein on Vegeta's forehead became more pronounce. "That's true, Kakarott . . . BUT  
KNOW WE'RE STUCK HERE TOO!!!!"  
  
"You don't have to shout! It's not my fault!"  
  
Silence. Blink, blink.  
  
"YES IT IS!!!!!!!!!" 


	13. Train With Your Dad

Helllllooooooooooooooo. Welcome back. I have re-uploaded the previous chapters after a little  
editing. My typing and spelling were both quite sloppy. They still are, but I hope I have fixed some  
of the problems and made things easier to read! It's hard to edit and get three chapters out in one  
day, so I got a little lazy. Now, on to the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that I do not own. This includes, but is not limited to, DBZ.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 13  
Train With Your Dad  
Gohan and the rest sweat-dropped as Vegeta and Goku began to argue, again. "Um, guys?   
Hey!" Gohan tried in vain to get their attention.  
  
Mirai Trunks stepped forward and cleared his throat. "HEY YOU WEAK MORONS!!!   
SHUT THE HFIL UP!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned to stare at him, wide-eyed. This included Goku and  
Vegeta. Vegeta could only stare at his future brat. He felt something like . . . pride? Mirai returned  
to his calm demeanor. "Father, what's going on? How did you get here?" Everyone fell over  
backwards at the sudden change.  
  
Vegeta grumbled as he climbed to his feet. "The brats and the woman disappeared from our  
time. I found the machine that they had used and was repairing it." He turned to glare at Goku.   
"Then Kakarott here thought it would be wise to kick the blasted thing and the next thing we knew,  
we were stuck here." Goku grinned sheepishly.  
  
Both Trunkses nodded understandingly, but Gohan stepped forward. "But, why are you  
here, Dad? You're dead."  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head. "When the Supreme Kai heard that people were  
disappearing from the universe, he brought me back to life so I could investigate."  
  
"So . . . you're really alive again?" Gohan asked hopefully.  
  
Goku nodded. "Yup!" Gohan quicky embraced his father, who he had not seen in seven  
years. He then thought of Goten, who was hiding behind little Trunks.  
  
"Dad, I want you to meet Goten," he said, pulling the lookalike away from his friend. Goku  
and Goten stared at each other for a minute. Gohan continued. "Goten here was born shortly after  
the Cell Games." He turned to his brother. "Goten, this is your father."  
  
The carbon copies stared at each other a while longer. Finally, Goku knelt down. Goten  
quickly jumped into his father's arms. "Daddy!" he cried.   
  
Gohan backed up and watched for a moment. He turned when he felt a little hand slip into  
his own. Gohan looked down to see Pan smile up at him. He grinned and ruffled her hair. After  
giving Goku and Goten a few more minutes, Gohan approached his father. "Dad." Goku turned.   
"Dad, this is Pan. She is from this timeline. If you haven't guessed, we're in the Mirai Timeline  
about eleven or so years in the future. Pan is the daughter of my Mirai self."  
  
Goku looked at the little girl. She was his granddaughter? "Hi there. I'm Goku."  
  
Pan smiled and hugged her grandfather. This week had been incredible for her! Goku  
grinned at his older son. "Wait til I tell Chichi."  
  
Gohan paled. "DAD!" Goku chuckled.  
  
Vegeta, getting bored with the whole display of emotions, grunted. "Alright now brats,  
someone explain what is going on here."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Videl lounged on the couch. She was bored. She had wanted to go train with Gohan and the  
others, but her Mirai counterpart had convinced her that she would be of no help and would only  
slow the Saiyans down. Videl was a little peeved that her future six-year-old daughter was stronger  
than her. Oh well. She'd just have to make Gohan teach her how to use that "ki" thing.  
  
Mirai Videl and both Bulmas were also lounging around, or straightening things up. They  
were waiting for Chichi Son to arrive. Videl was actually anxious to meet Gohan's mother, even if  
it was the Mirai version.   
  
Soon, the door bell rang. Mirai Bulma quickly answered it. A black haired woman stood  
there, smiling kindly and looking around for her granddaughter. Like Bulma, Mirai Chichi looked  
young for her age.  
  
Much to Chichi's surprise, she was quickly ushered into a side room. Bulma, Videl, and  
Mirai Videl listened for any noise to escape the room. Mirai Bulma was filling Chichi in on what  
had happened and about their new guests. There was silence for a little while. Then everyone  
listening in recoiled.  
  
"WHAT?!" came from the room, immediately followed by the sounds of a struggle. Bulma  
guessed that her Mirai self was restraining Mirai Chichi from running off to find her baby. After a  
minute, things settled and Mirai Bulma continued her story.  
  
Several minutes later, Mirai Bulma and Mirai Chichi came out of the room. Chichi was a  
little pale and wobbly. When they entered the livingroom, all her best friend had told her was  
confirmed by the sight of a second, younger Bulma and a second, younger Videl.  
  
"Um, hi."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Pan was trying her hardest to break through her young father's defenses. Gohan, however,  
was too quick. According to Trunks, this version of her father was even more powerful than the one  
from her world. She tried to hit him, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. She tried  
harder, pushing her body beyond it's limits. In the back of her mind she knew she wouldn't last  
much longer like this. She didn't care. All that mattered was becoming stronger, like her daddy!  
  
Gohan sparred with Pan, a serious look on his face. She probably didn't realize just how  
hard of a time he was having in fending her off. Every time she seemed ready to collapse, she would  
just draw out more energy from nowhere. It reminded Gohan of himself preparing for the Cell  
Games.  
  
Behind Gohan, Vegeta was Sparring with Mirai Trunks while Goku worked with Goten and  
little Trunks, who had both revealed that they were already Super Saiyans shortly after entering the  
Time Chamber.  
  
After having the situation explained to them, both Goku and Vegeta had agreed to train in  
the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with the others. Vegeta had originally wanted to go fight Brolly right  
then, but Goku had talked him out of it. Vegeta had then been ticked when he realized Goku had  
lied about the two person limit in the Chamber.  
  
Gohan was training Pan alone for a reason. She was currently the only person who could  
not go Super Saiyan. Mirai Trunks had reached the second level two days into the training. Goku  
and Vegeta had already reached it. Now Gohan was trying his hardest to get Pan to transform. He  
was running out of idea. He decided to go with his last resort. After all, she was HIS daughter.  
  
Gohan pulled out from the fight. "Pan," he said. She listened intently. "I want you to think  
about the androids."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Think about the horrible things they did. Think of the people they killed. They ruined  
your life didn't they? They ruined lots of lives. Think about all the loss. Get mad. Get very mad."  
  
Pan's lip was twitching slightly. Her eyes were narrowed in anger like her father instructed.   
She gritted her teeth. She hated the androids.  
  
"Use your anger, Pan. Feed off of it. Take your anger and your pain. Make that your  
power! Take it and concentrate. Wait until there is nothing else but your rage and your power.   
Bottle it up until there is nowhere left for it to go. Then bring it out! Release everything!"  
  
As Pan began to scream and gather energy, Gohan cringed. He didn't want to do this to his  
daughter. No one should have to do this. A grim scowl set on his face. He didn't want this, but  
there was no other way!  
  
Pan continued to scream. Her ki rose steadily and began to level out, but she did not let up.   
Her hair was blown around by the wind she was creating. Her power had reached a barrier. It could  
only settle, or break through.  
  
"Come on Pan! Release everything! DO IT!!"  
  
With a feral scream only too familiar to Gohan, Pan threw back her head. Her muscles  
bulged. The pupils of her eyes turned teal. Her hair became spiky and flashed gold, then black. It  
flashed gold again. This time, it stayed. With a final scream a golden light erupted from Pan's body  
and Gohan had to shield his eyes.  
  
Mirai and Vegeta had stopped sparring when they felt the ki spike. They were now starring.   
Goku, Goten, and little Trunks were also watching. The yelling and the rushing of air finally died  
down to reveal Pan, crouched low and glowing in her new Super Saiyan form. No one moved for a  
moment. Then, Pan straightened and stood up. A moment after that, she pitched forward, hair and  
eyes reverting back to their normal color.  
  
Gohan caught her before she could hit the floor. He hoisted his daughter up and carried her  
back to the entrance of the Time Chamber, where two Capsule houses were waiting."  
  
Pan felt herself be picked up. She weakly opened her eyes to see her young father. He  
smiled down at her. "That was great, Panny. You need to rest now. We'll work more tomorrow.   
Good job." Pan smiled and closed her eyes. She had always wanted to hear her father congratulate  
her. She was asleep before they reached the house. 


	14. Returning Saiyans

Is it just me, or has Fanfiction.net been really flaky lately? Oh well. I figured I'd get another  
chapter out (even though I have yet to receive any review from the last one - fanfictoin.net may be  
responsible for that in that I could not access my published story). So, here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. But wait til I collect all the Dragon Balls! I'm gonna wish for it!  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 14  
Returning Saiyans  
With a hiss, the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber swung open. The first to emerge  
from the door was a young boy in Saiyan armor. His name was Trunks Briefs. His hair was spiked  
up and golden. His teal eyes examined the area around him, before he moved away from the door.   
Small bolts of lightning danced over his body and power radiated from him.  
  
The next to come from the door was Goten, followed closely by Pan. Both were in similar  
condition to Trunks. Following Pan, was her father.  
  
Gohan stepped out from the door and gave his eyes a second to adjust. His eyes were  
slightly shaded by his over-pronounced forehead, which lacked the normal accompaniment of  
eyebrows. His teal eyes had dark pupils, unlike the children. The golden spikes of his Super Saiyan  
hair hung down his back, past his waist. A single long spike hung forward over his face.  
  
Behind Gohan was his father, in a similar state. In this form, the only noticeable difference  
between Goku and his son was that, while the spike that hung in front of Gohan's face was long and  
thin, the spike of hair which hung in front of Goku was shorter and thicker.  
  
After Goku, came his rival, Vegeta. The Prince of all Saiyans looked much like the two  
before him. No hair hung over his face, but it did extend down his back. Vegeta was followed by  
Mirai Trunks. Trunks had the same form as the other three adults. His hair had a less pronounced  
widow's peak than his father's and two long, thin golden strands of hair hung in front of his face.  
  
The seven Saiyans gathered near the edge of the lookout. "Dad?" Goten asked. His father  
turned to him. "Aren't we gonna scare everyone like this?"  
  
Goku smiled. "You're probably right. Not to mention that no one would recognize us."   
With that, Goku dropped out of his Super Saiyan form. The others quickly followed suit.  
  
"We should head back to Capsule Corps," Gohan said. The others agreed, and in an instant,  
they were all airborne.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Bulma sighed. The past day had been a little crazy. A class full of teenagers was still in her  
charge, and there was nothing to do with them. To add to that, Mirai Chichi had been nearly  
hysterical. Bulma supposed that was understandable, her dead son was here along with her other  
son she had never given birth to. Neither Bulma could even think about time machines or  
dimensional transporters, they were too busy. Videl had more or less handled the teenagers. Mirai  
Bulma and Mirai Videl had both helped the anxious Chichi. Bulma had done chores and such  
around the house. They had all been busy.  
  
Now Videl was laying on a couch, possibly asleep. Mirai Videl and Mirai Chichi were  
cooking in the kitchen. It was the best way to keep Chichi calm. Mirai Bulma had set the table and  
was now sprawled on a recliner. Bulma sat on another couch, staring off into space.   
  
Just then, the phone rang. Mirai Bulma groaned and picked up the receiver. "This is  
Bulma. Can I help - Oh!" She bolted straight up. "Trunks sweety! You remembered your cell  
phone after all." Everyone turned their attention to the one sided conversation. "You're on your  
way home? That's great. What? Really? Who? Uh . . . alright. Okay. Hurry home. Bye sweety,  
love you." She hung up the phone.  
  
Everyone looked at Bulma. Even Mirai Videl and Chichi had come in from the kitchen.   
Bulma sighed. "That was Trunks. They are on their way back. He said to prepare extra food.   
Apparently, some more people from the other timeline came through to find the others and got  
themselves stuck here as well. He wouldn't say who."  
  
Bulma groaned. "Someone else messed with my machine? Great." She turned to the  
retreating forms of Mirai Videl and Chichi, who were going to fix extra food. "Better make sure to  
fix a lot," she called at them. "I have a feeling I know who one of the new idiots is!" They gave her  
questioning looks, but did as she advised.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The Supreme Kai was seated in the Grand Kai's office. "You mean that Goku has  
disappeared as well?"  
  
The Grand Kai nodded. "He and that other guy both up and vanished. Just like the others."  
  
The two deities sighed. "So now what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"They said it was caused by a machine right?" The Grand Kai nodded. "Well, if they were  
working on that machine they probably just turned it on and got zapped." Another nod. "The way I  
see it, if no one else looks into it, no one else will disappear. We'll just let them deal with it."  
  
"That sounds fine with me, sir."  
  
"It is settled then."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A minute ago, Mirai Videl had alerted everyone that some high kis were nearly there. Now  
Both Videls, both Bulmas, and Chichi were waiting outside of Capsule Corp. They were watching  
the sky. The food was already sitting on the table.  
  
After a few minutes, Mirai Videl cried out, "There! Over there!" The others squinted to  
make out a tiny dot of light. The dot soon grew. In no time there were seven distinct dots. Soon  
they were seven glowing blurs. Then, with a final burst of speed, the forms descended to the ground.   
They landed with a flash of blue-white light. Everyone gasped.  
  
There before them stood Gohan, Mirai Trunks, little Trunks, Goten, and Pan, along with no  
other than Goku and Vegeta. Everyone stared for a moment.  
  
Then Chichi lunged forward. Somehow, she managed to catch Gohan, Goten, Goku, and  
Pan in a sobbing hug all at once. The others sweat-dropped . . . except for Mirai Bulma, who was  
staring at Vegeta.  
  
After Gohan, Goku, and the kids pulled themselves out of Chichi's death grip, Bulma finally  
found her voice. "Goku?! What are you doing here?! You're dead! Even in our timeline!"  
  
Goku grinned and scratched his head. "The Supreme Kai brought me back to life to find  
you guys. Everyone was confused when you just disappeared." With that, both Bulmas hugged  
Goku.  
  
Vegeta seemed a little put out at how everyone was paying attention to Kakarott. Bulma  
noticed this and walked up to him. She gave him a hug and whispered, "I have something else for  
you too, but you'll have to wait til tonight." The Saiyan Prince smirked.  
  
Mirai Trunks, who was close enough to hear cringed and blushed. "I did NOT need to hear  
that!"  
  
"Shut up, brat."  
  
Then Mirai Bulma also hugged Vegeta, who had to fight down a slight blush at his Mirai  
mate's hysterics.  
  
After a lot of work on the Videls' parts, the whole group moved inside. As soon as the  
Saiyans spotted the food, all conversation ended. In a mad dash, they grabbed spots around the table  
and began stuffing their faces. The women sweat-dropped. Videl just stared. How could they eat  
like that?  
  
"Get used to it." Videl turned to her Mirai self questioningly. "I mean, you'll need to if  
you're going to marry Gohan."  
  
Videl blushed. "What?! I - shut up! What makes you think I'm going to marry HIM?"  
  
Mirai Videl smirked. "Oh? So why are you blushing?" 


	15. The Night Before

I'm back! Can't you wait one day between updates? I'm spoiling you. I'm afraid updates won't be  
quite so frequent now, I have to buckled down in my studies. I'll still probably update fairly often,  
though. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Anyone who has not, please review this story! It's  
good motivation for writing new chapters! Also, I have 50 reviews right now. That's in one week.   
I'd say that's pretty good. Thank you! Now, on with the story. BTW, the next chapter should be  
longer. Yeah, violence.  
  
NOTE: I just re-uploaded this chapter. I used "mourning" instead of "morning." Strange thing is, I  
remember checking that and spelling it right the first time through. Strange . . .   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. On the other hand, I DO own a nice collection of pop cans sitting  
on my desk. Anyone want to trade?  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 15  
The Night Before  
After dinner had been cleared away, everyone moved to a private sitting room, avoiding  
Gohan's class. The adults had a lot of talking to do. Mirai Chichi and Mirai Bulma didn't allow  
their dead husbands to get more than a few feet away at any time. Bulma was around both, glad to  
see both her mate and her best friend again.  
  
Mirai Videl shook hands with Goku, who she had never met before. "So, you are Pan's  
mother?" he asked. She nodded. Goku turned to the younger Videl. "And you are her counterpart  
from our timeline?" She also nodded.  
  
Gohan paled when his father turned to him. Goku had a very Vegeta-esque smirk on his  
face. "So she's your girlfriend?"  
  
Gohan turned red. "Dad! What makes you think that?!"  
  
Goku grinned mischievously. "Well, your daughter seems to think she is." Pan gave her  
most innocent face possible. "And you two are holding hands."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan and Videl both blinked, then looked down. Sure enough, they WERE  
holding hands . . . AGAIN. "Err, um . . ." Everyone in the room cracked up laughing at the two  
embarrassed teens. Even Vegeta chuckled.  
  
Eventually, Bulma sighed. "I know I'm going to regret asking, but how was the training?   
Do you think you guys can take Brolly?"  
  
Goku grinned. "The training went really well. We're all a lot stronger now."  
  
"Uh huh!" Pan agreed , hopping onto her mother's lap. "And I went Super Saiyan, too!"  
  
Mirai Videl stared at her daughter. "You-you did?"   
  
Pan nodded eagerly. "Yah, Daddy beat me into the ground until I did!" Mirai Videl blinked  
and glared at Gohan.  
  
Gohan's head snapped up. "I did not! You're just trying to get me in trouble!" Pan  
giggled. Mirai Videl sighed and smiled.  
  
Bulma turned to Goku and Vegeta. "So, can you beat Brolly?"  
  
Goku just smiled. "Well, I really don't know. I've never met this Brolly guy."  
  
"Oh course I can beat him!" Vegeta snapped. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"  
  
Bulma sighed and Goku scratched his head. "Gee, Vegeta, didn't you say something like  
that about Cell?" This earned him a glare.  
  
Gohan butted in at this point. "Actually, from what I can tell, no one of us is stronger than  
Brolly." The women's faced turned sour at this. Gohan quickly continued, "However, if all four of  
us fight him together, we should be able to handle him. No problem." Vegeta opened his mouth to  
comment, but Gohan continued before he could, glaring at the Saiyan prince. "And we ARE  
fighting together this time!" Vegeta humph-ed.  
  
"What about us? We want to fight, too!" Gohan turned and looked down to see Goten  
giving him pleading eyes.  
  
"Yah!" little Trunks agreed. Pan just nodded her head, scowling in a way that reminded  
Gohan of both Videl and Chichi. He began to sweat.  
  
"Um, you guys can back us up. You stay back and only jump in if something goes wrong."   
The kids seemed to be mostly satisfied with this. The women were satisfied that their babies would  
not be fighting Brolly. Gohan sighed. "We'll head out to face Brolly tomorrow morning. Is that  
okay with everyone?"  
  
Everyone agreed except Vegeta. "Why don't we just go find him tonight?" Before Gohan  
could reply, Bulma leaned over and whispered in her husband's ear. Vegeta blinked and blushed  
just slightly. "Never mind. Tomorrow will be fine. But not too early."  
  
"Ugh!!!" both Trunkses groaned. Vegeta just smirked. Gohan shook his head. Goten sat  
on Goku's lap, both wearing identical, clueless expressions.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Piccolo rubbed his sore ears. He had been stuck with the unfortunate job of informing  
Chichi of her sons' disappearances. She had been screaming for the past two hours. At first she  
yelled about how it was all Bulma's fault. After fifteen minutes, it became Goku's fault, even  
though he was dead. A half hour later, it became Piccolo's fault for ever teaching Gohan how to  
fight. Piccolo wasn't sure how that was related to this, but in Chichi's mind it was. The past hour,  
her yelling had just been gibberish.  
  
Piccolo was wondering if the woman would ever stop. Just then, Chichi threw her head back  
and screamed, "MY POOR BABIES!" With that, she promptly passed out.  
  
Piccolo blinked. What the heck had just happened? He grinned slightly. *Thanks, Dende.*  
  
*No problem.*  
  
Piccolo picked up Gohan's mother and carried her into the house. He set her on a couch and  
left. Gohan and the others had better get back soon!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After a gigantic brunch (Vegeta refused to get up in time for breakfast) Everyone was  
standing in front of Capsule Corp. Goku and Goten both seemed chipper. Gohan was confident.   
Vegeta was in an unusually good mood. Mirai Trunks was sleepy, noises coming from the other  
room had kept him up late. That room happened to belong to Bulma and Vegeta. Mirai groaned  
inwardly. Little Trunks, who had shared a room with his future counterpart, was in much the same  
shape. Were his parent TRYING to scar him for life? Pan was standing near Gohan, excited and  
nervous.   
  
They said their good-byes, and the Saiyans all transformed to level one. Videl, who had  
never seen a Super Saiyan before, could just stare. As the warriors began to float up into the air,  
Gohan gave a wave and a wink, which was directed at her. Videl blushed. She felt a slight jab in  
the ribs an turned to see her future counterpart smirking. The Super Saiyans soon disappeared into  
the distance. The women went back inside to wait. Videl hated waiting.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The mountains near the former East City were quite peaceful this morning. Nothing seemed  
out of place. That is, until you noticed the massive Super Saiyan sitting on a large boulder.  
  
Brolly had his arms folded in front of him and he sat cross-legged. His eyes were closed and  
he had not moved for the past twelve hours. His bulging muscles were perfectly still. The only  
movement was his very slight breathing.  
  
Several dead birds lay around the Legendary Super Saiyan. They had thought the still form  
would be a good place to perch. They were fried to a crisp when they got near him. The massive  
man's eyes finally opened and his head rose at the sound of a voice behind him.  
  
"So, you must be Brolly."  
  
Brolly's face hardened. He did not have to turn around to know. It was him.  
  
"Kakarott." 


	16. Saiyan Showdown

Greetings and salutations. It's that time again, time for a new chapter. And there was much  
rejoicing. *yeah* Anyway, this chapter should be a little longer than the other. It will also be mostly  
fighting. Mmmmmm . . . violence. Keep in mind, this is really my first attempt at a real fight scene  
(at least a DBZ style one). Now, on to the butt kicking!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!  
I just want to clear up a few things about this story. First of all, according to this story (and I said  
this in an earlier chapter) the movies never took place. They have never met Brolly before. Also,  
Brolly is a more powerful than he is in the movies. Another thing, this story takes place before Buu.   
It is in the Saiyaman Saga. There is no Buu. *people rejoice* Also, you may want to check over  
chapter 10 again, it helps you understand this one.   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. If I did, Buu would NOT be pink!  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 16  
Saiyan Showdown  
Last time:  
  
Several dead birds lay around the Legendary Super Saiyan. They had thought the still form  
would be a good place to perch. They were fried to a crisp when they got near him. The massive  
man's eyes finally opened and his head rose at the sound of a voice behind him.  
  
"So, you must be Brolly."  
  
Brolly's face hardened. He did not have to turn around to know. It was him.  
  
"Kakarott."  
Now:  
  
Goku stood tall. His arms were crossed in front of him and a serious expression dawned his  
face. The giant Super Saiyan before him slowly rose to a standing position. "I go by Goku now."  
  
Brolly turned to face Goku, lifeless eyes peering through his soul. "Ka-ka-rott."  
  
Goku stepped forward, in front of the other Saiyans. "Brolly. You have been-" He didn't  
have time to finish.  
  
"KAKAROTT!!!!!!"  
  
With a roar, Brolly charged forward. Goku pivoted quickly on his left foot, as Brolly's fist  
sailed by his face. Unfortunately, Goku was unable to dodge the followup kick to his stomach. He  
went flailing backwards.  
  
Before Brolly could charge after his prey, Vegeta dove in front of him, connecting his fist to  
Brolly's face. The Legendary Super Saiyan didn't even flinch. He grinned and punched Vegeta in  
the gut, then again in the face.   
  
Gohan and Trunks backed away from the fight. With a loud cry, they both began to power  
up. After gathering enough energy, Gohan crouched low and reached deep inside himself, looking  
for his dormant power. With a blinding flash of golden light, Gohan brought out his power. His  
facial features began to change, becoming more neanderthal. His eyebrows burned away and his  
hair began to grow down his back. Gohan's muscles bulged as dark pupils appeared in his eyes.   
Nearby, Trunks underwent a similar metamorphosis. Soon, both stepped forward, completely  
transformed into the third level of Super Saiyan.  
  
Goku released a series of rapid kicks and punched into his opponent. Brolly just stood there  
and grinned. Goku pulled back to catch his breath, as had Vegeta. Brolly began to slowly move  
towards Goku. He never made it. Gohan suddenly transplanted himself in front of the massive man.   
Gohan pulled back his leg and aimed a kick at Brolly's face. It connected with a loud crack and, for  
the first time, Brolly was sent flying backwards, face first. The Super Saiyan was headed for a  
collision with a cliff, but he never reached that, either. Trunks was in his way, fist pulled back.   
Mirai Trunks swung his fist into Brolly's face, hurling him to the ground. His impact there formed  
a small crater.  
  
Goku and Vegeta took this chance to transform like their sons. Brolly climbed to his feet  
and glared at the four Saiyans around him. He wiped a small trickle of blood from his chin. Then  
he grinned, the same inhuman grin as before. "That actually hurt."  
  
Goku dropped into a fighting stance. "We don't have to do this, Brolly."  
  
Brolly turned to stare at him for a minute. He suddenly threw his head back and began to  
laugh. "I will kill you, Kakarott!" With that, Brolly again charged. He headed straight at Goku.   
The two began to exchange a flurry kicks and punches. Finally, Brolly broke through Goku's  
defenses and prepared to send a fist into his face, but was forced to pull back as Vegeta entered the  
fray.  
  
Soon, the four smaller Super Saiyans surrounded the larger one. Fists and feet flew around  
at breakneck speeds. After blocking two punches and ducking a kick, Vegeta introduced Brolly's  
stomach to his knee. This caused the large man to double over. Before he could do anything else,  
Goku landed a hard punch to Brolly's face, sending him flying backwards. Gohan was there, and as  
Brolly approached, he preformed a flipping kick, sending Brolly soaring upwards. Vegeta and  
Trunks were already there, charging up ki blasts which they fired at the Legend. The balls of golden  
energy detonated against Brolly's chest, sending him once again into the ground.   
  
The four Earth-Saiyans landed around the newly formed crater. Goku stepped forward.   
"This is pointless, Brolly," he called to the pile of rocks and broken ground that covered the man.   
"We don't have to do this. You know you can't win."  
  
Goku's calls were replied to with laughter. The ground began to shake, and the Saiyans  
took to the air and hovered around the crater. With a feral scream, the ground exploded with golden  
energy. The Saiyans had to shield their eyes from the intense light.  
  
When the blinding light faded, everyone turned to face Brolly, who was now hovering over  
the newly expanded crater. His vile grin was firmly in place. His hair had grown just slightly and  
his muscle bulged even more. Small bolts of lightning traced their way over his body. Everyone  
stared for a minute.  
  
"Oh no," gasped Mirai Trunks. "He's ascended!"  
  
"That's just perfect!" Vegeta growled sarcastically. "That does it!" With a scream, Vegeta  
gathered energy and charged. He sent a mighty kick to Brolly's neck, but the insane man just  
grinned. The kick had no effect. Vegeta cursed and began to pummel his enemy with kicks and  
punches. Brolly just grinned and pulled his arm back. He backhanded Vegeta across the face,  
sending the Saiyan Prince flying through a mountain.  
  
The other three Saiyans charged in as one, kicking and punching like mad. Brolly just  
grinned and blocked everything. Soon, Vegeta returned and joined the fray. After letting the  
smaller people attack futilely for a minute, Brolly decided he was bored. He folded his arms in front  
of him and continued fighting with only his feet.  
  
This infuriated Vegeta and the others and they attacked even more ferociously. Finally,  
Brolly went on the offensive. He spun around, connecting the back of his heel with Mirai Trunks's  
head. He then brought his knee into Gohan's gut. Brolly dodged a punch from Vegeta and kicked  
him in the face. Goku fired a ki blast at point-blank. Brolly bent over backwards to dodge it, and  
continued into a back flip, kicking Goku in the chin on his way.  
  
The Super Saiyan threes slowly pulled themselves out of the ground. Brolly landed in the  
middle of them and just smirked. "Now you all die," he said, gathering a green ball of energy into  
his hand.  
  
Just then, a large ki blast rained down on his head, blowing away a large chunk of the  
ground around him and completely enveloping the Legendary Super Saiyan.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Goten, Pan, and little Trunks watched in horror as Brolly ascended to the next level. The  
monster's ki level shot up at an astounding rate. He soon dwarfed the other Saiyans. The children  
began to shake in fear.  
  
"Trunks! I'm scared," called Goten.  
  
Trunks could only nodded his head. "Me too."  
  
Pan trembled as she watched her father, her grandfather, her teacher, and her teacher's father  
attack in vain. "We've got to help!" she cried.  
  
Trunks swallowed but nodded. "Yeah, they said we could help if things went wrong."  
  
Goten nodded as Brolly began to fight with only his feet. "This is definitely wrong!"  
  
The three children quickly powered up to their ascended Super Saiyan forms and flew  
towards the battle. They hovered in the air above the fighters. "What do we do now, Trunks?"  
Goten asked.  
  
Little Trunks cringed. Why did he have to be the leader? Oh yeah! He was the oldest.   
Darn.  
  
Trunks looked thoughtful for a second. "I've got it! Come here you two!" Goten and Pan  
joined the young Saiyan Prince. As his father was sent crashing to the ground, Trunks put his hands  
together and aimed them down at the rarely moving Brolly. "Put your hand next to mine." They  
did, catching on to Trunks's plan.  
  
The three youngsters extended their arms together, aiming at Brolly. They all began to  
charge a ki blast together. Brolly landed between the fallen Saiyans on the ground and began to  
charge his own energy attack. "Now!" Trunks hollered. With a cry, the children released their  
combined attack at the Legendary Super Saiyan. It hit him straight on and detonated in a huge  
explosion which enveloped Brolly.  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Pan began to pant as they hung in the air. A huge cloud of dust covered  
the battlefield. The kids moved out of position and hovered where they were. The adults looked up  
to see what had happened and were very surprised to see the kids. Vegeta yelled something, but they  
couldn't hear them from their altitude, so they just waved at him.  
  
A breeze picked up and the dust began to clear. To the children's horror, the dust revealed  
Brolly, still standing and completely unscathed. He turned his head upward and spied the children.   
He frowned at them, then grinned and took to the air, headed towards them. Trunks began to sweat.   
"Oh crap!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The adults staggered in surprise as the large ki blast detonated. They were blown off of their  
feet, but quickly rose again. Gohan peered into the air and gasped as he spotted Goten, Pan, and  
little Trunks. The other adults looked up to see the children.  
  
Unlike the youngsters, the adults could tell that Brolly was unhurt. "BRATS!!" Vegeta  
screamed. "GET OUT OF HERE!! NOW!!!!!!" They couldn't hear him and just waved. Vegeta  
cringed, beginning to panic.  
  
The dust cleared to reveal Brolly, who was not overly amused. He looked up and saw the  
children. He grinned and began to float into the air.  
  
Vegeta reacted quickly, "Where do you think you're going?! Come get what's coming to  
you!"  
  
"Yeah! We're not done with you yet!" Goku called, trying to gain Brolly's attention. The  
Super Saiyan chuckled lightly and took off towards the kids.   
  
Vegeta's eyes shot open wide. A memory passed before him. It was the Cell Games.   
Kakarott had just sacrificed himself and everyone was preparing to leave. Then, Cell returned.   
With a single finger, he shot an energy beam at Mirai Trunks. Vegeta watched, shaking in horror  
and rage, as the beam boar its way threw Trunks. Vegeta could remember his son's face perfectly,  
just before he hit the ground, lifeless. He would not watch that again!!!  
  
With a scream, Vegeta took to the air, golden energy crackling in his wake. Goku took off,  
even with Vegeta. Gohan and Mirai Trunks followed closely behind.  
  
Goku cringed. There was no way they could make it in time. And, he had no doubt that  
Brolly would kill the children before they got there. His granddaughter who was not yet born and  
his son he had only just met were frozen in horror. They would die and he could do nothing. Goku  
would give anything to prevent that! His eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"VEGETA!!" Goku called, ripping the earring off of his left ear and tossing it aside.  
  
Vegeta blinked in surprise, but quickly realized what Kakarott was doing. The Prince of all  
Saiyan scowled at the idea. But then, the idea of his son being ripped into little pieces replaced that.   
Vegeta yanked his right earring off without another thought.  
  
The two older Saiyans were suddenly pulled together, much to Gohan and Mirai Trunks's  
surprise. When their fathers collided, there was a bright flash of light. Gohan and Trunks had to  
stop and cover their eyes. Brolly noticed the huge flash of light and stopped, spitting distance from  
the cowering children. He turned to see what had happened.  
  
As the blueish-white light began to fade, it was suddenly replaced by a burst of golden light.   
Everyone flinched away from the light. The gold energy began to fade, revealing a single Super  
Saiyan where Vegeta and Kakarott had been seconds before.  
  
The stranger stood still, a scowl on his face. He had golden hair down his back and all the  
other characteristics of a level three Super Saiyan. A shining earring hung from each ear. The  
warrior was clad in a gi of the same make as Goku's, but blue instead of orange. The shirt on under  
the gi was orange, the inverse of Goku's. the warrior had on white boots and gloves.  
  
Slowly, the new fusion rose his head, revealing a rather cruel smirk. "Hi there. My name is  
Vegeto." 


	17. Cold Fusion

I'm back! Dun dun. Sooooo sorry you guys had to wait a few days! Well, I'm here with a new  
chapter (though I should be studying. Notice a pattern?). I have had several people ask me about  
Brolly's power level in this fic. Let's say that in SSJ level1, Brolly could trash most forms of Majin  
Buu and would be a good match against Evil Kid Buu (Brolly would be stronger, but Buu could  
regenerate). At level 2, Brolly could completely tear Evil Kid Buu to pieces. He'd probably rank  
around the power of a level 4 Goku. Yikes! Now, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. I DO own a copy of DBZ Budokai for PS2. SSJ 2 Gohan can  
kick your butt.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 17  
Cold Fusion  
Last time:  
  
As the blueish-white light began to fade, it was suddenly replaced by a burst of golden light.   
Everyone flinched away from the light. The gold energy began to fade, revealing a single Super  
Saiyan where Vegeta and Kakarott had been seconds before.  
  
The stranger stood still, a scowl on his face. He had golden hair down his back and all the  
other characteristics of a level three Super Saiyan. A shining earring hung from each ear. The  
warrior was clad in a gi of the same make as Goku's, but blue instead of orange. The shirt on under  
the gi was orange, the inverse of Goku's. the warrior had on white boots and gloves.  
  
Slowly, the new fusion rose his head, revealing a rather cruel smirk. "Hi there. My name is  
Vegeto."  
  
Now:  
  
Brolly turned to properly face Vegeto. They looked each other over, sizing up their  
opponent. Gohan and Mirai Trunks hung back, watching in shock. Goten, Pan, and little Trunks  
were also surprised and confused.   
  
Brolly glared at the fusion. "What is this?" he demanded.  
  
Vegeto smirked. "It is called fusion. I am both Vegeta and Goku, yet I am neither."  
  
Brolly growled. "Kakarott."  
  
Vegeto grinned slightly. "My, my. We have quite a small vocabulary, don't we?"  
  
Brolly bared his teeth and charged. Vegeto calmly dodged the fist that came his way, and  
replied to it with a kick that doubled Brolly over. Before the larger man could recover, Vegeto knit  
his finger together and hammered both fists down on Brolly's back. The Legendary Super Saiyan  
crashed into the ground, forming a new crater.  
  
Vegeto folded his arms in front of himself and smiled. "I should also mention that I am  
MUCH more powerful than Goku and Vegeta."  
  
Brolly climbed to his feet. "KAKAROTT!!" he cried, golden aura flaring around him. He  
charged into the sky, straight at Vegeto. The fusion smirked and sidestepped as he had before.   
Brolly's right fist sailed past, but the followup from his left fist smashed into Vegeto's face and sent  
him flying backwards. Vegeto recovered just in time to see a ball of green energy streak towards  
him. The energy exploded, sending him crashing down into a mountain.  
  
Vegeto pulled himself up onto his feet. His cocky smirk was replaced by a scowl. "You're  
going to regret that one." Brolly hovered before him, grinning madly. The two opponents  
simultaneously hollered and charged, meeting with a loud bang before disappearing from sight.   
They reappeared several hundred feet away, trading fast and furious blows with each other.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Gohan and Mirai Trunks floated over to the younger Saiyans, not taking their eyes off the  
battle. The children were watching, wide-eyed.  
  
Goten turned to Gohan. "What happened? Where did daddy and Mr. Vegeta go?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I'm not sure. They seem to have combined into one person."   
Goten scratched his head in confusion.  
  
Trunks suddenly snapped out of his daze from watching the fight. He turned to the kids.   
"Well, whatever! Listen! You guys need to get out of here! Now!!"  
  
"But, Trunks-" Pan protested.  
  
"NO BUTS!"  
  
The children flinched from the harsh tone. Goten turned back to Gohan. "Big Brother-"  
  
"Hush, Goten. Mirai is right. Get out of here." The children backed off slightly but  
hesitated to do any more. Gohan scowled. "NOW!!!" With a yell of surprise, the children dashed  
off, away from the battle.  
  
Gohan and Trunks descended to the ground. They watched as Vegeto and Brolly exchanged  
blows.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Vegeto blocked several quick punches from his opponent and retaliated with a swift,  
spinning kick combo. Brolly blocked the first two kicks and ducked the last one. He quickly  
rammed his elbow into Vegeto's gut and punched the fusion in the face. Vegeto drifted back for a  
moment, then pulled himself forward, causing his head to collide with Brolly's, stunning them both.   
Vegeto, who had planned for just that, recovered first. He sent two quick fists into Brolly's face and  
landed a hard kick to the man's side. Brolly was hurled away spinning. He quickly collected  
himself and stopped his spin.  
  
The two opponents paused for a brief moment, before charging again. They met in a flurry  
of kicks and punched. Vegeto attempted a punch, but overextended himself. For his trouble, he  
received Brolly's boot to his head. Vegeto crashed to the ground. Brolly quickly lowered himself  
straight down, then skimmed the ground toward his opponent, who was now rising again.  
  
The Saiyan fusion barely had time to prepare himself before Brolly reached him. The two  
began their attacks again. Vegeto leapt over a low foot-sweep and came down aiming a punch at  
Brolly's head. The Legend crossed both arms over his head to block the punch. He then flipped  
backwards, swinging his foot at Vegeto's head. The fusion hopped backwards to avoid the attack.   
He landed back on the ground at the same instant that Brolly landed from his flip. Both pushed off  
the ground and charged again.  
  
After several blocked attacks, Brolly pulled his right leg back and Vegeto braced his left arm  
to block the side kick. Instead of kicking, however, Brolly spun around the other way, dropping his  
right foot back to the ground and raising his left one. Catching Vegeto off guard, Brolly's spin kick  
sent his opponent flying back. Moving faster than the eye could see, Brolly appeared in front of  
Vegeto, kicking him in the back and sending him skywards.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Gohan and Trunks continued to watch the two opponents battle. Gohan cringed as he  
watched Vegeto take another hit. The fusion was just not quite strong enough to beat Brolly alone.  
  
Beside him, Trunks was thinking the same thing. "This isn't good," he stated out loud.   
"Brolly seems to have the upper hand." Gohan nodded.  
  
It was just then that the son of Goku spotted something sparkling on the ground several feet  
away. He went over to investigate.   
  
Trunks turned when he saw his companion kneel down. "Gohan? What is it?" The other  
demi-Saiyan straightened and turned back around.  
  
"Do these look familiar?" Gohan asked raising his hand as he approached Trunks. Mirai  
Trunks looked into his friends hand to see two sparkling earrings.  
  
"Weren't our dads wearing those?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "They each pulled one off before they combined into one."  
  
Trunks turned to watch the fight for a second. Sure enough, Vegeto was wearing a pair of  
identical earrings. Trunks turned back to Gohan. "You think those are what caused our dads to  
fuse?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "It could be," he said, attaching one of the earring to his right ear. He  
tossed the other to Trunks. "Want to try it?"  
  
Trunks turned to look at the battle. Brolly was currently using Vegeto as a punching bag.   
"I guess we don't have much choice, do we? Our dads . . . uh, dad . . . uh, dads . . . . um, Vegeto  
doesn't seem to be doing too well alone." With that, he attached the ring to his ear.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Uh, Trunks?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Try the other ear."  
  
Trunks bushed slightly as he moved the earring from his right ear to his left. "There. Now  
wha-?"  
  
Trunks was cutoff as he was suddenly pulled off his feet toward Gohan. Gohan was  
similarly yanked towards Trunks. They met with a blinding flash. When the light faded, the two  
teens had been replaced by one level three Super Saiyan. The new fusion examined himself for a  
moment, before smirking to himself. With a blaze of golden energy, he rocketed off towards the  
fight nearby.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeto wiped a trickle of blood away from his lip. He had been able to hold his own against  
Brolly, but even Vegeto knew he was losing. He was panting harder than his opponent and had  
received more blows than he had landed. He slid into a fighting stance as Brolly began to charge.  
  
With a loud snap, Brolly's charge changed direction and turned into a tumble, due to the  
foot suddenly implanted in his face. Attached to the foot was a new Super Saiyan. He wore a gi like  
Vegeto, only it was black and had no undershirt. He had on orange wrist bands and orange boots.   
He also wore earrings just like Vegeto's. As, Brolly collected himself off the ground, the newcomer  
turned to Vegeto. "Hey, Dad. Hope you don't mind if I join in."  
  
Vegeto blinked then smiled, realizing what had happened. He crossed his arms. "I could  
have handled it."  
  
The new fusion smiled. "I'm sure, but why should you have all the fun?"  
  
Vegeto chuckled. "Alright, so what do you call yourself?"  
  
"Hmmm. How about Trohan?"  
  
Vegeto shrugged. "Sounds fine. So, Trohan, you do realize that this fusion thing is  
permanent, right?"  
  
Trohan blinked in surprise. "WHAT?!" Vegeto nodded. The younger fusion sighed. "Oh  
well. It's not like there was any choice."  
  
The father-and-son fusions turned to face Brolly, who was more than a little pissed. He  
glared at the two fusions before dashing at Trohan. The younger fusion dodged one punch, then  
blocked another. Brolly pulled back for a punch that was break through Trohan's defenses, but  
Vegeto intervened, landing an uppercut to Brolly's stomach. The larger man grunted in pain and  
was rewarded with a kick to the face from Trohan.  
  
Brolly hit the ground and flipped back up. This time, Vegeto and Trohan took the offensive,  
charging at Brolly. The larger man began to defend himself from the two Saiyans, but was quickly  
overwhelmed. Trohan landed a hard punch to the Legend's face, which sent him tumbling  
backwards to where Vegeto awaited. Vegeto kicked straight into Brolly's back, sending him flying  
in the opposite direction, right back to Trohan. Trohan flipped backwards, kicking Brolly in the gut  
and sending him skywards. Vegeto was there waiting. He knit his hands together and hammered  
Brolly in the back, sending him back down into the ground.  
  
The cloud of dust formed by Brolly's impact dissipated. Brolly struggled to his feet. Vegeto  
and Trohan landed nearby, cocky grins firmly in place. "What's the matter?" the older fusion  
taunted. "Had enough?"   
  
Brolly glared at the Saiyan fusions, baring his teeth. "I will kill you," he growled. "I WILL  
KILL YOU ALL!!"  
  
Trohan smirked. "We'll see about that." 


	18. The Horror

Hello again! Yes, it is another update! *and there was much rejoicing* I should mention that, in  
this fic, there is NO such thing as a fusion dance. It does not exist. Those little vests Gotenks and  
Gogeta wear are so dumb. Anyway, on with the fic! Only a couple of chapters left!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. Maybe next time.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 18  
The Horror  
Things were in disarray on King Kai's planet. The overseer of the North Quadrant of the  
Mirai Universe was very confused. Not long ago, he had detected powers on Earth that felt very  
much like his students, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta.  
  
Well, actually, Vegeta wasn't really his student. He just hung around and ate all of King  
Kai's food and trained with Goku. When Vegeta had died, Goku had begged for him to be allowed  
to keep his body. That way they could still train together. Regardless, Vegeta was there. Piccolo  
and the rest of Earth's Special Forces were also on the planet. All in all, King Kai had been forced  
to expand his planet to accommodate them all. Fortunately, he WAS a Kai.  
  
Now the North Kai was currently focusing his attention on Earth. Mirai Goku, Gohan, and  
the others were all crowded around him. Even Vegeta and Piccolo were listening in.  
  
What King Kai found on Earth, however, was not what he had expected. Where there had  
once been energy signatures identical to Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, along with the signature of  
Trunks, there were now only two, more powerful energies. The new energies were similar to the  
Saiyan's, but not identical. What King Kai found on Earth, were two Super Saiyans fighting against  
one larger Super Saiyan. The two smaller ones seemed familiar, but King Kai had never seen them  
before. They were all at a level of Super Saiyan that Mirai Goku and the others had only just  
reached.  
  
Every one was now listening to King Kai explain what was happening. As the Kai was  
describing the two newcomers, he was interrupted by Vegeta. "What about Trunks?" the Saiyan  
Prince demanded. "Is he still there?"  
  
Kin Kai shook his head. "No, I cannot detect Trunks anywhere." After a pause, King Kai's  
head shot up. "No! Wait! There he is. He's over at -" King Kai stopped in surprise as he brought  
up a visual of Trunks's energy signature. There was the lavender haired boy, at the age of seven  
years.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Brolly was pissed. No, actually, Brolly was VERY pissed! He tried again to get Vegeto.   
Brolly threw a green energy blast at the fusion, who dodged. The Legendary Super Saiyan then  
tried a rapid series of punches and kicks. However, every time Brolly was about to land a blow, the  
other fusion, Trohan, would land one on Brolly instead. When Brolly went after Trohan, Vegeto  
would get a hit in. The two fusions were just too much for the larger Saiyan.  
  
The two fusions grinned smugly. Brolly was beginning to pant, and both of them were going  
strong. Vegeto had recovered after Trohan joined the fray. It was obvious that Brolly couldn't beat  
both of them. It was time that they finish it.  
  
Vegeto stepped forward, towards the fuming Brolly. "Alright now," he called. "It's time to  
end this."  
  
Brolly's eyes went wide at the announcement. Then, to Vegeto's surprise, Brolly threw his  
head back and began to laugh insanely. Vegeto blinked in surprise and backed up to Trohan. He  
folded his arms as the younger fusion had done. "Okay, I think he's lost it."  
  
Trohan scowled at Brolly. "Maybe."  
  
Brolly once again regained control of himself and faced the two Saiyans, grinning. "You are  
right," he said, making the fusions blink in surprise. "I've toyed around with you long enough.   
Prepare to die."  
  
Vegeto and Trohan dropped into fighting stances, but instead of charging, Brolly dug his feet  
into the ground and began to scream. He burst into golden flames and the ground began to shake.   
Brolly's scream became chillingly inhuman as the golden light intensified.  
  
The two fusions were forced to take to the air, as the ground began to give way under their  
feet. The mountains around the area began to crumble to the ground. The oceans of the world  
began to pull away from the battleground. The entire Earth shook.  
  
Vegeto and Trohan cringed. The energy around their opponent became so incredibly bright  
that they had to shield their eyes. The wind rushed past them, pushing the two back a ways. Finally,  
it ended with a giant blast that incinerated everything nearby. A massive shockwave expanded from  
the area, traveling over the entire world and colliding with itself on the opposite side of Earth. As  
the dust began to settle, the two Saiyan fusions turned back to see where Brolly was.  
  
There was nothing there.  
  
Trohan blinked in surprise. "What the? Hey where - ?" He was cutoff when the wind was  
suddenly knocked out of him and he felt his ribs began to crack. Trohan doubled over and toppled  
to the ground.  
  
Vegeto turned to his son as he fell. "Huh? What the-" He was cutoff by a sudden force  
slamming into his back with a loud crack. Vegeto coughed up blood as he suddenly found himself  
on the ground.  
  
Trohan pulled himself up to a crouching position, still holding his gut. "What . . . in the  
world?" He turned his head when he heard laughter to the side.  
  
"Was that too fast for you?" came the mocking voice of Brolly. The massive man was  
standing on an outcropping of rock a few meters away. He grinned widely and madly. Brolly was  
swelled to even greater proportions than before, his muscles looking as if they would burst, but as  
solid as titanium. Brolly's pupil-less eyes were still glowing an eerie white color but they were more  
narrow than before, topped by an exaggerated forehead with no eyebrows. His spiky golden hair  
hung down his back and past his waist. He stood there with his arms folded and a wicked grin on his  
face.  
  
Vegeto struggled to his feet. Man, his back hurt! "Great, now he can go to the third level?"  
  
Brolly grinned. "I AM the Legendary Super Saiyan!" For the briefest of seconds, the image  
of Brolly became fuzzy and blurred, but then it cleared up. However, in that brief instant, Vegeto  
suddenly felt himself being hammered in the chest. He was thrown off his feet and landed nearly a  
hundred feet back.  
  
Trohan stared. He hadn't even seen Brolly move. The giant man just smirked. Trohan  
staggered to his feet and began to gather energy. With a yell, he charged at Brolly. The larger man  
didn't flinch at all, as he let Trohan land hit after hit. Finally, Brolly idly swatted Trohan away.   
The fusion smashed into a mountain, which collapsed around him.   
  
Vegeto struggled back to his feet, but just as he reached a standing position, he felt a massive  
hand clamp down on his head. Vegeto was pulled off his feet and brought face to face with Brolly.   
Vegeto gritted his teeth and lashed out with a vicious kick. It hit squarely on the Adam's apple.   
The insane man just grinned. Vegeto pulled back his leg to swing again, but was stopped by a fist  
slamming into his gut. Blood and spittle escaped from his mouth. Brolly still just grinned. He  
pulled his arm back and hit Vegeto again. And again. And again.  
  
Brolly hit Vegeto over and over, until a massive Kamehameha wave detonated against his  
back. Brolly turned to find a panting Trohan, arms outstretched in the familiar position. Brolly  
glared at the fusion, then smirked. He suddenly spun, hurling Vegeto at the other Saiyan.  
  
Trohan couldn't move in time, and the two fusions collided, toppling to the ground. Trohan  
groaned, laying on his back. He began to try and rise, but before he could, he was slammed back  
into the ground. Brolly pushed his foot down on Trohan's chest. The fusion screamed in pain.   
Brolly just stomped harder.  
  
Vegeto pulled himself to his feet and charged Brolly. He punched the larger man in the head  
twice, then swung his leg and kicked the back of Brolly's head. Finally, Vegeto brought his elbow  
down on top of his enemy. Brolly didn't even seem to notice. Vegeto backed off, then charged  
again. Before he even got close enough to swing, Brolly reached out his arm and grabbed Vegeto by  
the neck, not moving any other part of his body. Vegeto gagged as he was thrown into the ground  
next to Trohan.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Goten suddenly turned around, facing the battle he and the others had just left. Little Trunks  
and Pan both stopped.  
  
"Goten? What's wrong?" Trunks questioned.  
  
Goten just stared wide-eyed at the horizon. "Big Brother . . ."  
  
Pan blinked in surprise. "Goten?"  
  
Goten's eyes suddenly widened even more. "BIG BROTHER!!!!!" With that he blasted off  
in the direction they had just come from.  
  
Pan and Trunks blinked for a second, not moving. "Crap!" Trunks then hollered, dashing  
off after his friend. Pan quickly followed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Brolly grinned down at the two fallen Saiyans. He bent down, grabbing each one by the  
neck and lifting them off the ground. "What know Kakarott?"  
  
Vegeto and Trohan struggled in the massive man's grip. Vegeto began to gather energy to  
power up a high as he could. Unfortunately, he was already past his maximum. With a final flash  
of golden energy, Vegeto dropped out of his Super Saiyan form and reverted back to normal.   
Trohan soon followed.  
  
Brolly grinned. He was going to squeeze them until their necks snapped. Suddenly, a ki  
blast exploded against his back. Brolly turned his head to see the miniature Kakarott blaze into  
existence a few feet away. Goten pulled back his arms and, with a scream, fired several dozen ki  
blasts into Brolly. Trunks and Pan arrived just behind their friend.  
  
The smoke around Brolly cleared and he turned to smirk at the children. Brolly looked back  
at the two men in his hands. With a humph, he tossed the two men into one of the remaining  
mountainsides, which collapsed around them. Brolly then turned completely to the children and  
grinned.  
  
Trunks swallowed as the insane man grinned, but Goten just glared. Suddenly, the clone of  
Goku charged, aiming a punch at Brolly's face. He was stopped midair, by a foot to his gut. Goten  
doubled over and Brolly punched him. The child was sent sprawling on the ground several meters  
away.  
  
"Hey!" Trunks cried, gritting his teeth. He dashed towards Brolly, charging an energy blast.   
"Take this!" he yelled, firing the bast inches from Brolly's face. Before the smoke could clear,  
though, a hand lunged out, grabbing Trunks by the head. It threw the boy straight down, but before  
he could reach the ground, a foot appeared out of the smoke, kicking Trunks over to lay by his  
friend.  
  
Pan growled and charged in. She began to punch and kick as rapidly as she could. Brolly  
just stood there. Finally, he jabbed her in the stomach. As Pan doubled over, Brolly grabbed her  
ankle and used it to toss her into the pile that was Goten and Trunks.  
  
As the children moaned, trying to move, Brolly floated up into the air. He raised an arm  
above his head and formed a green ball of energy. He smirked as the ball increased in size.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Trohan groaned under the mountain of ruble. Vegeto coughed up more blood. Both fusions  
could sense Brolly knock the children out. They could also feel him begin to gather energy.  
  
"Well, crap," Vegeto griped, trying to sit up under the pile of rock. He turned to Trohan.   
"That monster is going to finish us all off with one blast."  
  
Trohan struggled to sit as well. "Dang it. DANG IT!!" He pounded a fist against some  
stone.  
  
Vegeto scowled. "I feel so helpless. There's nothing we can do. BLAST IT ALL!!   
THERE'S NOTHING!!"  
  
Trohan began to massage his temples. There had to be SOMETHING they could do!   
ANYTHING!! Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Wait! I have an idea!"  
  
Vegeto turned to him. "Huh?"  
  
Trohan thought intently. "I wonder . . . Just maybe . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
Trohan turned to Vegeto. "I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work."  
  
Vegeto shrugged. "At this point, I'll try anything." Trohan nodded.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The ball of energy above Brolly swelled to the same size as it's creator. "This is it!" he  
called out. "You will all perish!" He bared his teeth in an insane smile.   
  
He hurled the green ball of energy.  
  
"NOW DIE!!!!!!!"  
  
The energy detonated, vaporizing everything within a ten mile radius in a blinding light. 


	19. Fight On!

Greetings again! It's time for the next chapter! I didn't keep you in suspense too long, now did I? I  
probably should have waited a week or so to continue. Oh well. If you would all be so kind, please  
drop me a review. Many thanks to those who already have!   
  
NOTICE: I'm planning on writing a new story very soon! I intend to call it "Babysitting  
Adventures in Time" When a young Pan, Bra, and Marron are left on Earth while their parents go  
into space, they decide they want to get a new babysitter. Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien eagerly agree  
to letting them choose someone else. So the girls use a time machine to pull not one, not two, not  
three, but FOUR versions of Gohan to their time to babysit. The Gohans don't have much choice,  
once the time machine is blown up. I may bring Videl with teen Gohan, or I may not. I haven't  
decided. What do you think?  
  
ANYWAY! On with your regularly scheduled story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. I will get it after I conquer the world, though!  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 19  
Fight On!  
LAST TIME:  
Trohan turned to Vegeto. "I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work."  
  
Vegeto shrugged. "At this point, I'll try anything." Trohan nodded.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The ball of energy above Brolly swelled to the same size as it's creator. "This is it!" he  
called out. "You will all perish!" He bared his teeth in an insane smile.   
  
He hurled the green ball of energy.  
  
"NOW DIE!!!!!!!"  
  
The energy detonated, vaporizing everything within a ten mile radius in a blinding light.  
NOW:  
  
Brolly grinned, hand still outstretched. He began to laugh. Dust and smoke covered the  
ground for miles. The shockwave from the blast could still be felt around the world. He lowered his  
hand and laughed harder. "GOOD-BYE KAKAROTT!!" Brolly continued to laugh.  
  
As the winds picked up, the dirt and smoke began to clear. A crater ten miles in radius  
replaced the mountain range. However, there was one small patch of land still intact.  
  
Brolly stopped laughing.  
  
On the intact ground were three very frightened Saiyan children. In front of them stood a  
single man. His arms were folded in front of him and he glared up at Brolly.  
  
The newcomer wore a white gi with a black undershirt. He had on a black belt, black boots,  
and black, fingerless gauntlets. His hair was black and spiky. Several short clumps of hair hung  
over his face, along with one long one. His ebony eyes sparkled with anger. An earring hung from  
each ear. Behind him, a brown tail swished in the wind.  
  
Brolly descended to the ground, facing the new Saiyan. "Who are you?" he demanded  
gruffly.  
  
The stranger smirked. "Call me Trogetan. I am your death."  
  
Brolly blinked in surprise at the cocky reply. He then scowled at Trogetan. "You think you  
can beat me?" Trogetan nodded. Brolly threw back his head and laughed. "I am invincible!"  
  
Trogetan smirked. "We'll just see about that." He turned back to the children behind him.   
"You kids get out of here. I can handle this."  
  
Goten, Pan, and little Trunks climbed to their feet.  
  
"Who-who are you?" Goten stammered.   
  
Trogetan smiled kindly at him. "I am the fusion of Vegeto and Trohan. I am Goku, Vegeta,  
Gohan, and Trunks combined." The children stared at him for a moment, then backed away,  
hovering in the air. With a final glance back at Trogetan, they took off into the sky away from the  
battle.  
  
Trogetan turned back to Brolly and scowled. Brolly grinned. "Do you think they will get  
away?" Trogetan narrowed his eyes and Brolly laughed. Suddenly, the larger man jumped into the  
air. He pulled back an arm and formed a green ball of energy, which he threw at the retreating  
children. "Say good-bye," he taunted cruelly.  
  
The ball of energy approached the children, but, suddenly, Trogetan appeared in front of it,  
arms raised and holding a ki blast. He brought his arms forward, firing the blast and Brolly's energy  
ball. The orange beam connected with the energy ball and quickly overpowered it, sending both  
back at Brolly. The giant Super Saiyan jumped out of the way before the blast could detonate, but  
was still thrown by the explosion.  
  
Trogetan settled back on the ground, still glaring at Brolly. "You have bigger things to  
worry about right now," he told the Legend.  
  
Brolly glared back. "How dare you! DIE!!" he yelled, charging at the fusion. Just before  
Brolly's fist made contact, Trogetan disappeared. Before Brolly could react, Trogetan reappeared  
behind him and landed a firm kick to his back. Brolly was sent skidding across the ground, but  
quickly leapt back to his feet.  
  
This time, Trogetan charged. He aimed a kick at Brolly's head, but the larger man  
disappeared before it could connect. Trogetan then disappeared as Brolly's foot sailed through the  
space he had just occupied. Brolly then disappeared, as the fusion's fist appeared where his head  
had just been. Trogetan then disappeared.  
  
Both opponents reappeared a little ways away, punching at each other. Their fists connected  
and both strained to overpower the other. Neither gave an inch. With a sudden discharge of energy,  
both contestants jumped back, only to reconvene in a flurry of fists and feet.  
  
Trogetan aimed two spinning kicks at Brolly, both of which were dodged. He then tried an  
elbow, which was blocked. Brolly tried two punches, then a roundhouse kick, which the fusion  
backed up to avoid. Trogetan lashed out with a fist, but Brolly pivoted to avoid it. The Super  
Saiyan retaliated by punching the fusion in the face and following up with a kick to the side, which  
sent Trogetan flying. Brolly chased after him, preparing to pound him into the ground, but before he  
could, Trogetan snapped out of his fall and fired a ki blast directly into Brolly's face.  
  
The larger man staggered back, but recovered as the fusion charged. The two opponents  
traded blows evenly for several minutes. Neither could outdo his enemy. Both combatants pulled  
back and sized up their enemy.  
  
Brolly bared his teeth and glared at the Ultimate Fusion. Trogetan straightened up. "It's  
over."  
  
Brolly blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? It's over when I say it is!"  
  
Trogetan shook his head. "No, Brolly. It was over before it began. You never had a  
chance."  
  
Brolly glared. "Is that so?" he seethed.  
  
Trogetan nodded. "See for your self." With that, the fusion crouched low and dug his feet  
into the ground. The winds kicked up as Trogetan released a feral scream. A golden aura erupted  
around his body. His black hair spiked up higher than before and turned golden-yellow. His ebony  
pupils turned teal and began to glow. With a final yell, Trogetan completed his transformation to  
Super Saiyan.  
  
The fusion turned back to Brolly. "You cannot win."  
  
Brolly gnashed his teeth together. "SHUT UP!! I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER  
SAIYAN!!! I CAN NOT LOSE!!!!" With that, he charged the fusion. Brolly swung his fist to  
deliver a crushing blow to Trogetan's head, but stopped inches away from where the fusion's head  
HAD been. Trogetan was now under Brolly, fist imbedded in the larger man's gut. Brolly gagged,  
spitting blood and saliva.  
  
The Ultimate Fusion pulled his hand away from the doubled over man and delivered a  
strong knee to Brolly's chin, sending him sprawling to the ground. The Legendary Super Saiyan  
staggered to his feet.  
  
Trogetan's face was calm but serious. "It ends now," he said, crouching down and cupping  
his hands to his side.  
  
Brolly glared at the other Saiyan. How dare he! Brolly stuck his hands straight out to the  
side. It WAS time to finish this!  
  
"Ka."  
  
A small dot of light formed between Trogetan's hands. The fusion gritted his teeth, golden  
aura blazing.  
  
"Me."  
  
Green balls of energy formed in each of Brolly's hands. The area around the large man was  
bathed in green light.  
  
"Ha."  
  
The energy in Trogetan's hands expanded, bathing the surrounding area in blue light. The  
Saiyan fusion narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Me."  
  
Brolly raised both hands above his head, combining the two energy balls. The Legendary  
Super Saiyan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trogetan loosed his blue beam of energy and Brolly fired his beam of green energy. The  
two beams collided with a flash of light. The ground around the battle shattered and raised into the  
air in chunks, only to disintegrate. The two powerful beams vied for supremacy.   
  
Brolly bared his teeth, straining with all his might.  
  
Trogetan remained calm. With a final yell, the Ultimate Fusion increased the power to his  
Kamehameha wave. The blue energy surged and quickly overpowered the green blast. Brolly's  
eyes widened in horror as his beam was pushed back towards him.  
  
With a final push, the energy wave overtook Brolly. When it first contacted him, the energy  
sprayed some to the side, but it straightened again as the blast overtook him. The massive blue  
beam flared across the surface of the Earth and out into space, leaving nothing but vapor in it's  
wake.  
  
Trogetan straightened and dropped out of Super Saiyan. Brolly was gone. The Earth was  
safe again. Trogetan smiled slightly. Now what should he do? There was no way to undo the  
fusion. Was there?  
  
Suddenly, Trogetan's smile became a huge grin and he laughed out loud. "Be right back,"  
he said to noone in particular.  
  
With that, the Ultimate Fusion raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Dende gave an exasperated sigh but smiled down at the two young Nameks arguing before  
him. He didn't mind looking after the little ones, actually, he enjoyed it. Namekian adult bent  
down toward th two children.  
  
Apparently, the boys were in dispute over who a toy belonged to. One claimed it was his  
because he found it. The other claimed it was his, but he had lost it. Kids could be so trivial.  
  
"Come on you two," Dende chided. "Is this really getting worth so worked up about?"  
  
"But Dende!" the children began to protest, but suddenly stopped. Their eyes grew large  
and they jumped back. The older Namekian blinked in surprise.  
  
"Hello there, Dende."  
  
The Namek spun around to find a man in a white gi behind him. A Saiyan, Dende realized,  
noticing the tail.  
  
"H-hello. Can I help you?" Dende asked nervously, backing up a bit.  
  
The Saiyan smiled and chuckled softly. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm a friend.   
And I need to speak with the elder. Could you take me to him?"  
  
Dende nodded. "Of course. May I ask why?"  
  
The Saiyan grinned. "Actually I need to use the Dragon Balls. If I can explain what has  
happened to your leader, I'm sure he would agree to let me use tham."  
  
Dende narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "The Dragon Balls?"  
  
The Saiyan nodded. He grinned and scratched the back of his head. An oddly familiar  
position. "You see, I have a problem. I am the fusion of four different people joined together. And  
they don't want to stay fused." 


	20. In the End

Hello again! Guess what? It's the last chapter!!! Dun dun dun! Thank you to everyone who has  
sent in reviews. Please keep them coming. That way I write more stories. There were some people  
who guessed what was going to happen. They have been eliminated. Sort of. Now people, tell me  
what you think about my idea for a new story that I advertised in chapter 19. Should I do it?   
Anyway, ON WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!  
  
Kenshin: Jedi SSJ does not own DBZ, he does not.  
  
Jedi SSJ: *blinks* Kenshin Himura?  
  
Kenshin: Yes?  
  
Jedi SSJ: Uh . . . what are you doing here?  
  
Kenshin: *shrugs* Some guy said I had to come be a muse or something, he did.  
  
Jedi SSJ: And you let him bully you around?  
  
Kenshin: Once he blew up a mountain with his bare hands, yes. I also ran into this guy. He  
followed me. Do you know what donuts are? *pulls Vash the Stampede out of hiding*  
  
Vash: Hi!  
  
Jedi SSJ: *sweat-drops* Um, okay. Who told you to be my muse?  
  
Mysterious Voice: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!! It was me!  
  
Jedi SSJ: *turns around* Vegeta? What are you doing?  
  
Vegeta: HA! This is for making me wear that stupid outfit earlier in the story! Now you will  
suffer!  
  
Jedi SSJ: *looks around* Geeze. Hey Vegeta, don't I at least get some female muses? I AM a guy,  
you know.  
  
Vegeta: Ha! Why should I help you?  
  
Jedi SSJ: I have a picture of that scene from earlier. Would you like Bulma to see it?  
  
Vegeta: *swallows* Um . . . I'll, uh, I'll find you some female muses. They will be ready for your  
next story.  
  
Vash: *taps Jedi SSJ on the shoulder* Um, do you have any food?  
  
Jedi SSJ: *sigh* Anyway, on with the story!!!!  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future  
  
Chapter 20  
In the End  
Trogetan stood before the Namek elder. Dende stood off to the side, waiting. The elder  
stroked his chin thoughtfully. Finally, he spoke, "So you wish to use the Dragon Balls to separate  
yourself?" Trogetan nodded. "What do you wish to do with the other two wishes?"  
  
The fusion thought for a moment. "There were a lot of innocent people killed on earth. If  
we bring Piccolo back to life then we may be able to wish them all back to life." Trogetan then  
scowled. "No, wait. The Earth's Dragon Balls cannot revive anyone who has been dead for over a  
year. Blast it."  
  
The elder smiled. "Well then, why not just have Parunga bring them all back?"  
  
Trogetan looked up in surprise. "I didn't think Parunga could revive more than one person  
per wish."  
  
The elder's grin widened. "After the incident with Freeza, we upgraded the Dragon Balls.   
Now, about the only thing you can NOT wish for is immortality."  
  
The fusion blinked then chuckled. "You removed the ability to grant immortality? That's a  
pretty good idea!"  
  
The elder nodded. "Very well. We will gather the Dragon Balls."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Within a half hour, the Dragon Balls had been gathered. The elder, Dende, Trogetan, and  
the six Nameks who looked after the other Dragon Balls gather around. The elder summoned  
Parunga. The massive dragon filled the sky as darkness descended all around.   
  
"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME? STATE YOUR WISHES," Parunga bellowed.  
  
Trogetan nodded to the elder. "Wish that all the people on Earth killed by Cell, the androids  
and Brolly be brought back to life." The elder nodded and repeated that to Parunga in the  
Namekian language.  
  
Parunga blinked. "YOU ARE KIDDING, RIGHT?" Everyone shook their heads. Parunga  
sighed. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE DIFFICULT? VERY WELL, IT SHALL BE  
DONE." With that, his eyes blazed with a red light. "NOW STATE YOUR NEXT WISH."  
  
Trogetan turned to the elder. "Wish that Goku Son be brought back to life." The elder  
nodded and did so.  
  
Dende looked at Trogetan. "Goku is dead?"  
  
The fusion nodded. "Almost everyone died in this timeline."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Dende was interrupted by Parunga. "IT SHALL BE DONE." His eyes glowed for a  
second. "AND YOUR LAST WISH?"  
  
Trogetan turned back to the elder. "Wish that I would diffuse into the four people that make  
me up." The elder nodded and translated for Parunga.  
  
The dragon turned to look at Trogetan for a moment. "THAT IS ODD. WELL,  
WHATEVER. IT SHALL BE DONE."  
  
Trogetan began to glow. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the bright flash of light.   
When the light faded, they turned to see four people where Trogetan had once been.   
  
Dende gasped. "Goku? Gohan? Vegeta?!"  
  
Goku chuckled. "Yeah, it's us. Well, sort of."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Gohan shook his head and spoke before his father could confuse the poor Namek. "We are  
from a parallel universe. We were brought here on accident."  
  
Dende scratched his head. "Um . . . okay."  
  
Goku chuckled. "Hey, we have to get going. We'll tell the us from this universe to come by  
and visit." Dende nodded.  
  
"Are we going to Earth now, Dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Not yet. We have to make another stop first." Everyone placed a hand on Goku, who  
raised two fingers to his head. With that, they disappeared.  
  
Dende blinked. "Hey, wait a second. Who was they guy with purple hair?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
On King Kai's planet everyone had celebrated after the battle. They weren't sure what was  
going on, but it was pretty obvious that Brolly was the bad guy there. After Trogetan had  
disappeared from Earth, things quieted down.. King Kai was trying to figure out what happened,  
and everyone else returned to training as usual.  
  
That is, until a while later, when everyone but Goku's halo disappeared. Everyone had  
crowded around King Kai again, who was just as confused. The strange situation had escalated  
when Goku's halo had disappeared shortly after.  
  
That is how it was when four figures suddenly appeared on the planet.  
  
Everyone turned to the new arrivals and silence reigned. Finally, Goku spoke. "Hi guys!"  
  
King Kai blinked, but finally spoke. "What the heck is going on here?!"  
  
Goku flinched. "No need to shout, King Kai. We are versions of these guys from an  
alternate universe.  
  
"I'm not!" Everyone turned to Trunks, who had spoken.  
  
Vegeta humph-ed. "Right. The brat is from this timeline. The rest of us aren't."  
  
Mirai Vegeta and Mirai Gohan stared at the lavender haired teen. "TRUNKS?!" they cried  
in unison.  
  
The teen grinned sheepishly. "Hello, father. Hi, Gohan."  
  
Vegeta was quick to interrupt, before his Mirai self could embarrass him. "Anyway! We  
brought you all back to life using the Dragon Balls on Namek." He turned to Goku. "Isn't it time  
to get going, Kakarott?"  
  
Goku grinned. "Yeah, I guess so. Everyone grab on to me or Mirai me. We can use Instant  
Transmission back to Earth."  
  
"Or me." Goku turned to Gohan, who grinned. "Yeah, I figured out IT while you were  
gone."  
  
"Oh, that's cool! Anyway, everyone grab on to one of us and let's get going!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Capsule Corp was in disarray. The three Saiyan children had returned and told the women  
about the battle. Everyone was on edge, as the kids dictated the battle to them by sensing ki levels.  
  
Everyone had celebrated when they announced that Brolly was gone. The celebration,  
however was cut short when Trogetan disappeared. Now everyone was confused and worried.  
  
"Are you sure you can't feel them anywhere?" Bulma questioned.  
  
Little Trunks squinted his eyes in concentration. "No. I can't find them."   
  
Goten shook his head. "Me neither."  
  
Pan's head suddenly shot up. "Wait! There they are!" Everyone turned to her. "They're  
outside!" she squealed and ran for the door. A second later, everyone else was behind her.  
  
When they got outside, they found Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks, just like they had  
expected. What they hadn't expected was to find a second Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, along with  
Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, and Choutzu. Everyone froze in their tracks.  
  
Both Gokus grinned and scratched the back of their heads. "We're back!"  
  
Gohan sighed. "We made a stop by New Namek to use the Dragon Balls." He grinned. "I  
hope you don't mind having our Mirai counterparts back."  
  
There was silence for a moment, followed by a loud squeal of joy as everyone rushed in to  
hug their various friends, husbands, children, parents, and (in Videl's case) boyfriend you haven't  
admitted that you like yet.  
  
Both Vegeta's found themself themselves in bone crushing hugs from their respective mates.   
Mirai Trunks smirked at his father. Mirai Vegeta caught his son's look and smirked back. The  
other Vegeta looked down to see his Trunks smiling up at him. Trunks, however, knew not to try to  
hug his father. Displays of emotion were for the weak. Vegeta looked down at Trunks. He  
smirked, bent down, and hugged his son. Little Trunks nearly went into cardiac arrest.  
  
Pan jumped into her real father's arms and Mirai Videl embraced both of them. The  
younger Gohan and Videl noticed this and blushed. Then Gohan smirked and, much to Videl's  
surprise, pulled her close and kissed her. Of course, she didn't fight against it. The kiss, however,  
was cut short by a flash of light and the click of a shutter. The now red teens turned to find Bulma  
grinning at them, camera in hand.  
  
Eventually, everyone went inside for dinner. With eleven Saiyans, this was quite a sight.   
Two tables and dozens of dishes were lost in the scramble for food. At one point, everyone thought  
that Goten had accidentally been consumed, that is, until he returned from the restroom.  
  
After dinner, everyone turned in for the night (though the people who had just gotten their  
dead husbands back probably did not sleep much). The next day, Gohan and Goku set out with two  
Dragon Radars, to find the newly revived Dragon Balls of Earth. That only took an hour. Once the  
Dragon Ball were gathered they summoned Shenron, though not before the two Bulmas went crazy  
with their cameras. Shenron was used to return everyone to their correct timeline.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Piccolo rubbed his temples. Chichi had awaken and, somehow, found him at Capsule Corp.   
She had proceeded to babble on and on, while he tried to figure out where everyone had gone.   
Chichi had taken to hitting Piccolo on the back, not like it hurt, though.  
  
"Bring my babies back!" she screamed at him. Piccolo was getting sick of it.   
  
Just then, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma appeared out of thin air.  
  
Everything was silent for a surprised moment. Then Chichi screamed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Later that evening, everyone was situated in the living room at Capsule Corp. Most people  
were hanging around Goku, who had come back from the dead. Vegeta sat in the corner. Gohan  
was talking with Videl. Goten and Trunks were playing (one of their less violent games). Bulma  
was showing Chichi the photos she had quickly gotten developed.  
  
Gohan cringed when he heard Bulma announce, a little louder than necessary, "And this is  
one of Gohan and his girlfriend kissing . . ."  
  
Gohan covered his ears when his mother squealed, "Grandchildren!"  
  
Bulma smirked. "Actually, this next one is of your granddaughter. Her name is Pan."  
  
Chichi squealed even louder, making everyone in the room cover their ears. Gohan began to  
pray to Kami (Dende), who happened to be at the refreshment table on the other side of the room.  
  
Gohan turned around when he felt a tug on his pant leg. It was Goten. "What's up, Squirt?"  
  
Goten sucked on one of his fingers. "Uh, Big Brother, what happened to all the other people  
that went with us?"  
  
Blink, blink. "OH CRAP!!! The class!!! We forgot them!!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
